Konoha U
by Crona-Cron
Summary: Mitsuki Nakashima has known and lived with Naruto Uzumaki for years. Naruto became instant best friends with Mitsuki after losing his two most cherished childhood friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Reagan Higurashi, to their families moving. Now, fourteen years later, Sasuke and Reagan are back in Konoha to stay. M for mature coarse language and suggestive situations and possible lemons…
1. Note for Readers

**Before reading _"Konoha U"_**

* * *

There will be a slight crossover and mentioning of the anime Bleach and reference to Bleach characters… all of which I do not own… Bleach and Naruto belong to their respected creators. Also, I will allow the first 5 readers into the story as OCs, all you have to do is PM me with the name of your OC. Just to let the readers know I'm open minded and if you have any ideas for the story, please also PM with your ideas.

_From, Crona-Cron_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Breakfast with my three Best Friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner of Naruto series.**

* * *

Mitsuki's POV:

OH MY GOD! I am freaking the HELL out right now! I have a test in third period math class today and I have been so preoccupied with other matters recently, that I forgot to study! I'm so screw! I run into my dorm mate and one of my best friends, Naruto Uzumaki on my way back to my dorm. I run smack-dap into his chest with an _Umfph!_

"Why hello there, Mitsuki-chin." Naruto say to me, looking down at me with his usual grin on his face.

"Hello to you, too, Naru-kun." I say as I slowly start to realize that my face was buried in his chest. I blush heavily as I slowly look up at Naruto. Him, looking so happy and unstressed, lucky son of a bitch…

"Might I ask where are you going in such a hurry, Mitsuki-chin?" he asks me quizzically.

I push myself out of Naruto's chest and then look at him, stress clear in my expressions, "I am hurrying back to out dorm, I have to study for that damn math test in third period! I am freaking out! I forgot to study, AGAIN!"

He rises a brow, "Mitsuki-chin… I've already taken that test, it's just over the stuff we covered last week." he says in a serious/cheerful tone.

"R-really? You have, Naru-kun?" I ask unbelievingly.

Naruto nods, "Do I look like that I could ever lie to you, Mitsuki-chin?" I can even sense the sincerity in his tone as well as see it in his eyes as he tells me this, I sigh.

"No~! You don't seem like the type to lie to me, Naru-kun." I say happily, finally relieved of the burden of not knowing anything on that test. Just then, I hear Kiba and Sai walking down the hallway, arguing, which isn't very unusual (well, they don't argue while we're in band rehearsals).

"Sai! Oh my damn! You are a moron! You can't even do the math we're doing in class right!" Kiba exclaims angrily at Sai, who ironically is his dorm mate (along with Akamaru).

"I just don't get it. It's different from not doing it right." Sai responses to Kiba's exclamation. Kiba ruffles his hair frustratedly as he and Sai are walking down the hallway, with Akamaru walking right beside him.

"Ugh! You're so annoying, Sai!" Kiba yelled, loudly, causing Akamaru to look up at his master and give him a weird look in a side-glance.

I giggle loud enough for both of them to hear me, "Hehe! What in the world are you two crazies arguing about now?" I ask them.

Kiba looks at me and yells back, "Sai is a complete moron! He can't even do the simple math problems we're all doing in math right now! Can you believe that, Mitsuki?" I, actually, can believe what Kiba is saying that Sai doesn't understand the math Kiba, Naruto and myself are doing right now, "Honestly, with all I know about Sai, Kiba… I do believe that…"

"I'm not sure if I should take that as compliment or as an insult, Mitsuki." Sai says looking me in the eyes as him, Kiba and Akamaru stop in front of Naruto and myself.

I playfully punch Sai in the arm, "I meant it as a compliment, Sai. It means that I've known you for such a long time, and that is a good thing! I mean that me, you, Kiba and Naru-kun have known each other since before we were in middle school. So, nothing surprises me about you anymore."

Sai smiles and ruffles my hair, "Oh. Well, thank you then Mitsuki." I smile and pull all four (five including myself) into a group hug, "I love you guys more than anything in the whole wide world! You guys know that, right?"

Kiba smiles wide, so does Naruto and they (Naruto and Kiba) say in unison, "We know you love us more than anything in the world."

"Good. Now let's all go to the mess hall so we can get some breakfast! I'm starving!" I exclaim, expressing my sincere hunger.

"Hai!" Kiba and Naruto say together once again; while Sai says, "Ok."

So, we are all walking to the mess hall for breakfast. Akamaru had to stay in Kiba and Sai's extra large dorm (thank Kami I got Dean Tsunade to give them an extra huge room) since the mess hall is a 'dog-free' zone. So, after putting Akamaru in Kiba and Sai's dorm, the four of us continue our trek to the mess hall. "So… you guys, how's school? Well, I mean, your other classes. Since we have Astronomy together." I say.

They all sigh, "Nothing much. Just boredom in our classes."

"Oh. Well that is normal."

"Hai!"

"Well! FOOD HERE WE COME!" I say as I sprint towards the mess hall.

We arrive at the mess hall and I make a dash for the coffee machine, I have to have my daily dosage of coffee. "Aah! I see Mitsuki needs her daily dosage of coffee, eh?" Kiba says as he enters the mess hall.

I smirk, "Y'know it, Kiba! Just like you and your daily dosage of Cinnamon Toast Crunch!" I yell enthusiastically as I get my cup of coffee and add just the right amount of creamer and sugar then dash off to pick us all out a table to sit at. After I pick out a table, I jump into the line a get some sausages and biscuits that I usually share with Kiba.

* * *

**************Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Sasuke Uchiha, Karin, and the scene in the middle if class**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, I just own OCs.**

* * *

Still Mitsuki's POV:

I run into another one of my friends who is a freshman (she got held back her freshman year of high school because she didn't do her best, she wasn't focusing on school) in Konoha U, Sakura Haruno, on my way to first period, "Hey Sakura. How's it going?" I ask her.

She turns around to face me, "Oh! Hi there, Mitsuki-Senpai." she says cheerfully.

"There's no need to call me _Mitsuki-Senpai_. You've known me as long as Naru-kun has, just me _Mitsuki._ Plus, you were only held back a year. So you don't have to call me that, Sakura." I say to the pinkette.

Sakura smiles sweetly at me, "Ok, Mitsuki. Hey! You promised you'd never speak of _that_ year ever again! Even Ino-Pig promised!" she whines.

I smile and ruffle her hair, "You going to English?" I ask. Even though she should be taking college freshman English, she is taking sophomore English.

She nods proudly, "Ya know it, Mitsuki! Ever since _that_ year, I've been doing real good in school and I even got to be moved up to sophomore-level English in my first year at Konoha U!" she announces proudly.

"That's good to hear." I say, then continue, "Do you have Kurenai-Sensei for English?"

"H-hai!" she says quickly.

"Alrighty then. Follow me, you have my first period class, Sakura-chin." I say, walking off down the hallway with Sakura following me. We arrive at room 549 and walk into the classroom. I see Shikamaru when I walk into the room and I walk over to sit beside him, my assigned seat.

"Hey Shika." I say to the smarter-than-a-genius genius of Konoha U. Shikamaru lazily opens his eyes and looks at me. Man, for someone who's the smartest person in the Land of Fire, Shikamaru is _so_ lazy!

"Whaddya want, Mitsuki?" he asks lazily.

I smile and poke him in the head, giggling, "Just wanted to say g'morning, is that so bad, Shika?"

Shikamaru groans, lazily, "You seriously woke me up just to say 'good morning', Mitsuki?"

I smirk, "Yes. Would you rather me do _this_ to wake you up…" I pause and lick Shikamaru's cheek (A/N: like one of the Hitachiin twins did to Haruhi in Ouran High School Host Club) and rub under his chin and whisper 'good morning' into his ear seductively. I feel him blush, then I pick up where I left off, "… so? Would you like me to do _that_ just to tell you 'good morning' everyday, Shika?"

"N-no. I'd rather you just shake my shoulder and tell me to 'wake the hell up'!" Shikamaru stammers a bit.

I smile widely, "I thought so, Shika."

Shikamaru pats my head, "You are seriously a handful, you know that, Mitsuki?"

I smile and poke Shikamaru in the side, "Yeah, I know that I am a handful, but I'm _totally_ worth the trouble I put people through. _RIGHT, _Shika?" I ask innocently.

"I have no comment on that, Mitsuki." he says, smiling at me.

Here comes the teacher, Kurenai Yūhei aka 'Kurenai-Sensei'; behind her is this tall, lean, muscular guy with raven-colored duck-ass looking hair with pierce-through-your-soul obsidian eyes and this girl that has red eyes and red hair (her hair reminds me of Okāsan's [Kushina is Okāsan] hair just… _WAAAYYY_ brighter!) that is short and spiky on the ride side of her face and longer and straight on the left side and has glasses _and_ she is clinging onto the raven-headed boy's arm (more like fucking _superglued_ to the raven-headed boy's arm, damn girl let go!). I look at the boy and girl I have never seen before in my life. I look over at Shikamaru and his eyes look as if they are about to pop out of his eye-sockets.

"Do you know him, Shika?" I ask Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nods, very slowly, "Yeah. I sure do." he says. I look at Sakura and her mouth is wide open and her books have already crashed to the floor. What the hell is going on her? Who is this guy and why is he having such an effect on Shikamaru and Sakura. I wanna know!

Kurenai-Sensei clears her throat, "**AHEM!****!** Everyone, sit down and shut up! We have two new transfer students that will be in class from here on out. Please introduce yourselves." she says to tall young man with the red-head _still_ superglued to his arm, who are standing beside her.

The boy clears his throat, "Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and many of you probably know me. I lived here, until my father got a job transfer to Miami, Florida, USA when I was six, so we had to move to America. It is a great pleasure being able to come back to live in Konoha again. I am a sophomore in college and I am twenty years old." he says in a monotone voice. I hear most of the girls in the class squeal excitedly; meanwhile, all the guys in class groan.

"It's Sasuke-kun! He's back!" they all squeal fangirlishly at the same time, Sakura included. Some of them (after their fangirl-spaz-attack) mutter loud enough for everybody else to hear, "Who's the red-headed bitch with him?"

"Oh _grrreeeeaaatttt_, Sasuke's back. There goes our chances with _any_ of the girls that go to Konoha U." all the guys groan, including Shikamaru. I honestly don't have an opinion on this guy, because he away before me and my family settled down in Konoha.

I nudge Shikamaru, "Hey, Shika. Who's that? Why are all the guys groaning now that this _Sasuke_ is back?" I ask curiously.

Shikamaru groans and looks at me, "The reason all the guys in class are groaning is because Sasuke, even at the age of six and apparently still even now, had and apparently still has a legion of fangirls after his heart and attention. The girls _never_ pay attention to the rest of us guys whenever _that_ is around." he says, pointing to Sasuke when he says 'that'.

"Oooh! I don't get why the girls do that. He isn't that cute." I say, examining Sasuke up and down. Apparently, Sasuke sees me scrutinizing him and sends me a smirk. Also, apparently, the red-headed girl sees me scrutinizing Sasuke and shoots me a death glare at bores into my soul that 'back off my man, bitch!' message.

Now the red-head _FINALLY_ detaches herself from _Sasuke's_ arm, "Hi, bitches! I am Karin Yuuki! And **I** am Sasuke-kun's girlfriend! _So_, none you bitches better lay a finger on _MY_ Sasuke-kun or I will kill you! Are we all clear? Oh! I am Sasuke-kun's age, so I'm twenty as well. Oh! Also, Sasuke-kun and I are going to get married one day! That's how much he loves me!" she yells and at the mention of her being Sasuke's _girlfriend_ and _we're going to get married one day _all of the girls that were just squealing a second ago, growl and glare at the glasses-bearing red haired girl. I just snicker at all of the girl's reaction.

"Tch. Let's find you two a seat… Hmm… Sasuke, go sit by Mitsuki Nakashima. The girl sitting beside Shikamaru Nara, I imagine you still remember Shikamaru? And Karin… go sit by Sakura Haruno, the pink-headed girl picking her books up off the floor in the front row just in front of my desk." Kurenai-Sensei says.

_Please tell me that Kurenai-Sensei's kidding! I don't want Sasuke sitting beside me! Especially not after Karin was just giving me the stare down when she noticed I was scrutinizing Sasuke to see why so many girls like him!_ I think to myself as many scenarios of Karin beating the shit out of me for sitting next to _'her Sasuke-kun'_ fill my head. I shake my head to rid myself of those images.

Shikamaru and I groan, "Oh, what a joy." he says irritatedly, while slumping his head into his arms to attempt to hide his annoyance.

"I know right, Shika." I say, burying my head in my arm. Here come Sasuke and he is smirking as he places his stuff down and sits down next to me. Ok, answer me this: why do I get the feeling that this guy doesn't like Karin as much as she claims he does?

"Hello there, Mitsuki." he says to me, the same smarmy smirk adorning his face.

I am hesitate to answer this guy, "Hi to you as well, Sasuke." Shikamaru nudges me and I lean in to him, "Be careful, Mitsuki. I don't want to fall under Sasuke's spell that he has on all of his fangirls." he says sincerely to me. "Don't worry, Shika. I promise you I won't." I say proudly. Shikamaru chuckles, "Good. But, still, be careful around Sasuke, ok? For me." he says. "Ok. You have my word, Shika." I say.

Me and Shikamaru chuckle, then Sasuke butts into Shikamaru and myself's conversation, "What was that, Shikamaru?" he says, obviously annoyed that Shikamaru had stolen my attention away from _Sasuke's_ attention.

"Nothing, Uchiha. Absolutely nothing." Shikamaru says.

I whisper in Shikamaru's ear, "Don't worry, I'll never fall under that arrogant ass's spell. I guarantee."

Shikamaru smiles sincerely at me before whispering back, "I believe you, Mitsuki."

I turn back to Sasuke, "So why did you move away from Konoha when you were six? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention when you said it earlier." I ask.

"My dad, Fugaku Uchiha, got a job in Miami, Florida in the United States for a while. Them, he got transferred back to Konoha a few weeks ago."

"Oh. No wonder I never met you before today then." I say.

"When did you move into Konoha?" Sasuke asks me.

I look at Sasuke, "When I was seven."

"Oh." Sasuke says back to my response simply.

I smile, "Yep."

Sasuke looks at me a minute then asks me, "Who are your parents?"

I sigh, "My parents were two musicians of the band _SHINORI._"

"Were?" he questions.

"Yeah, they were killed when I was nine. I've been living with Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze since that day. I also have younger twin sister, who survived the massacre of the rest of my family because they were with me at the park with Naru-kun. My family that died consisted of my mother, Chi Minakawa; my father, Yuu Nakashima; my older brother who I saw more like a father-figure, Toshihiro Nakashima; and my twin brother, Tetsuya Nakashima. Now, the only three remaining members of my family are my younger twin sisters, Hana and Kimi Minakawa, and myself. The only reason Hana and Kimi's surname is _Minakawa_ is because they were the last born children and our parents never _officially_ married. I don't know why the youngest twins of the family were given my mother's surname and the rest of us got our father's surname. But, I did figure out why my family was murdered that day; they were seriously in debt with the mafia and no matter how hard they and Toshihiro worked, they couldn't make the monthly rent payment (that they hadn't been able to pay for the 3 year in a row) so that mafia sent a contracted hit-man to murder my family. Apparently the hit-man didn't know about Hana, Kimi and myself or we'd all surely be died by this point in time." I say.

"Oh… WAIT! You've been living with Naruto since your family was murdered?" he asks.

I nod, "I think I just said that I have been, were you not listening, teme? Naru-kun's also my dorm-mate." I say, smiling.

Kurenai-Sensei clears her throat for what Shikamaru tells me, the _nine-thousandth_ time at me and Sasuke, "Mitsuki! Sasuke! Shut up so I can teach the lesson! You two can flirt later! Not in my class!" she yells at us. I blush slightly and look down at my textbook and I feel **EVERY** single girl in class glaring… at **me**, even Sakura and _especially_ Karin, because for [all the Sasuke fangirls] one) I am sitting beside and carrying on a good conversation with Sasuke Uchiha, and [for Karin] two) I am sitting beside and carrying on a good conversation Karin's_ boyfriend,_ Sasuke Uchiha._  
_

"S-sorry, Kurenai-Sensei. I'm shutting up now." I say sheepishly. She huffs and turns back towards the board and continues lecturing the class on whatever she is teaching.

(A/N: _Italics_ is Mitsuki and **Bold** is Sasuke and _**Italicized**** bold**_is Mitsuki trying to make a point and **Underlined bold **is Sasuke trying to make a point)

_Just outta curiosity, are you actually Karin's boyfriend?_

**Yeah, I am actually Karin's boyfriend… what about it?**

_...really dude?..._

**Yes, she loves me so we became a couple**_  
_

_Sasuke… *sigh* do whatever you want. I just met you, so I can't tell you anything about your choice of a girlfriend. But, I can say that just from your reaction to her clinging to your arm like she is superglued to your arm, that you DON'T like her the same way she likes you. If I were you, I'd dump her and look for a girl that I actually like. However, I'm not you, so I can't tell you to do anything. If it's true that you do like Karin back, you don't really show it very much. It makes people, even those people who just met you, wonder **'does he actually like that red-head or is he playing with her or is he just letting her have her way because she is a good fuck and that is why he keeps her around or is he just THAT desperate to get laid that he has to keep that red-headed obsessed bitch latched onto him all day?'** so I suggest that you either make it look like you actually like Karin or get rid of her. But it's your decision as to what you're going to do. And I do wonder if you keep Karin around because she is a good fuck or are you just that desperate to get a girl in bed that you keep her around. Furthermore, you need a girl that you are perfectly fine with sharing your romantic and caring side while you two are out in public so it doesn't seem you keep the girl around just for sex. I am just being blunt and I am sure that you might not like this information that I am telling you right now, but it will do you a lot of good in dealing with you and Karin's relationship. And in dealing with Karin in general._**  
**

**Did you really think that when you saw Karin and I walk into the room? And I can show my romantic side out in public with Karin.**_  
_

_It doesn't look like you can share your romantic side in public with that obnoxious bitch superglued to damn arm, TEME! Get your freaking head out of your ass! She isn't the one you can do that with! I mean, coming from a girl's point of view, you can't show your romantic side in public with a girl that has a damn-near vice-grip on your arm! You just want to push her away and tell her to piss off, yet you don't just because she is a good whore to fuck whenever you're bored! GET A NEW GIRLFRIEND, UCHIHA!_

**Who the hell do you think you are, huh? You aren't my mother! You have no right telling me what wrong is me and MY GIRLFRIEND'S relationship! And you most certainly don't have the right to be telling me that I should find another girlfriend or start showing my my romantic side in public! Karin knows I love her and that is the only person who need know that I love her! So, just shut up! You aren't my best friends, Naruto or Reagan, so you have NO RIGHT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! Do you understand me Mitsuki?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! I'M SURE NARUTO COULD SEE THAT KARIN AND I LOVE EACH OTHER! What is your problem?! You have just met and here you are telling me, 'I think you should get another girlfriend since you, obviously, do not feel the same feelings towards Karin like she does towards you. You cannot even show your romantic and caring side when you are out in public and have her superglued to your freaking arm' well, I don't give a damn about your advice! So stop giving me your shitty advice! I LOVE KARIN AND THAT IS ALL THAT MATTERS! You have no right to talk, you're probably still a virgin! Never had her first kiss, never had her first boyfriend, never been FUCKED for the FIRST TIME yet! Never had ANY of her FIRSTS taken from her! You've probably never even been touched in a sexual manner! So you have no right talking to me like** **that! **

_YOU… YOU… YOU **TEME!** I HATE YOU, TEME! I MAY NOT HAVE HAD MY FIRST BOYFRIEND OR HAVE HAD SEX YET OR BEEN SEXUAL TOUCHED, BUT DAMNIT, I HAVE HAD MY FIRST KISS! SO YOU NEED TO BACK UP AND THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU JUST INSULTED ME, TEME! IN FACT, I THINK YOU ARE A MAN WHORE! I THINK KARIN IS JUST ONE OF THOSE POOR WHORES YOU SEDUCE, KEEP FOR A WHILE, THEN DUMP LIKE A ROCK WHEN YOU BORE OF FUCKING THEM! I AM GONNA START CALLING YOU 'TEME' AND THE 'GOD OF THE WHORES'! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, **TEME!** NOW, GO DIE IN A HOLE WITH YOUR LITTLE WHORE KARIN!  
**P.S.: if you write back, i will kick your ass and personally kill you and your whore Karin! D8 BTW, you can keep the damn paper, teme. if Karin comes after me telling me that you showed her this convo, I'm killing her then i am coming after you and i WILL torture you to death… CAPISH, TEME!**_

I pass the note back to Sasuke and turn away from him and face Shikamaru. "What's wrong, Mitsuki?" Shikamaru asks me.

"N-nothing… S-Shika…" I say through misty eyes and a voice broken up by sniffling..

"Then, do you mind caring to explain to me why you're about to cry?" Shikamaru says seriously to me. I try to talk, but realize that I can't, I really am about to cry; so much am I about to cry that I am trying to keep my sobs in which is why I'm unable to articulate words to speak. "Plus, it doesn't seem like nothing, Mitsuki. I'll go ask Kurenai-sensei if I can take you to the bathroom, ok?" he says, standing up and mutters as he walks away, "What a drag. But, Mitsuki needs to get out of here." I see him walk up to Kurenai-sensei through my now tear-brimming eyes. Kurenai-sensei and Shikamaru bicker for about a minute and then Shikamaru returns to my side. "C'mon, Mitsuki… let's get you out of here." he says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

I am finally able to barely whisper through a breaking voice, "D-do… I… n-need... t-to... bring... m-my... stuff... Shika?"

Shikamaru shakes his head, "No… some fellow classmates that are in each one of our second period classes will take our stuff to our second period class.. Don't worry about that, Mitsuki. Just come on. I'm worried about you. I've never seen you this sad before." he says, wrapping my arm around his neck as he stands up and takes me with him.

I stand up after Shikamaru helps me stand, I bring my face close to his ear and whisper again through a breaking voice, "T-thanks... S-Shika..."

"No problem, Mitsuki." he says as we head out of the classroom. Immediantly once we exit the classroom and are now halfway down the hall, I burst into tears and sobs. Shikamaru takes me to an empty classroom, closes the door, locks the door (making sure nobody comes barging in while I'm sobbing), then he makes his way over to me and sits in the chair beside me, "Now Mitsuki. Tell me, what's wrong?" he asks once again.

"S-Sasuke… I-I was trying to help h-him b-by telling him h-he needs a new girlfriend or needs to show that he likes K-Karin out in p-p-public... A-and h-he said t-t-t-that I am a virgin and I have n-n-n-n-n-no r-right g-g-giving him ad-advice! H-he said that I h-h-h-haven't had m-m-m-m-my fir-first ki-kiss, nor have I ha-had m-my fir-first boy-boyfriend an-and ma-made f-f-f-fun of me no-not ever be-being sen-senually to-touched or… or… or ever ha-ha-having S-S-S-SEX be-be-before!" I sob out, like a blubbering idiot, the tears still following like a waterfall from my eyes.

Shikamaru smacks his fist onto the desk furiously, "He did **WHAT?!**" he exclaimed loudly.

"I-I said that that t-t-t-teme ma-made fun of me for not having sex, being sensually touched, not having a boyfriend, judged that I haven't had my first kiss. And said that because of that, I am not capable of giving him any advice involving girlfriends." I say, more clearly but still kind of like a blubbering idiot.

I can see the pissed off look in Shikamaru's eyes, "I am going to kill that arrogant Uchiha!" he yells.

"C-calm d-d-d-down, Shika." I say, touching Shikamaru's arm.

"No! He hurt you by insulting you! I am going to freaking kill that… that… _thing!_" Shikamaru hollers, clearly infuriated.

"I-I'll take care of him, Shika." I say, hugging Shikamaru.

I hear Shikamaru growl, "Fine. I'll let you handle Sasuke, Mitsuki."

"Th-thanks, Shika. You are such a good friend, you lazy ass." I say.

"You're lucky that I love you enough not to say don't call me lazy ass." he says jokingly.

"Ye-yeah. I know." I say, smiling while more tears are streaming down my face in tiny streams now. Seeing Shikamaru freak out about what I told him that teme said to me. Shikamaru brushes away the tears, "Y'know. Sasuke's an idiot… he's…" "…probably a man whore…" Shikamaru and I finish in unison.

I laugh, "Most definitely! I bet Karin is just another one of those poor whores Sasuke has sex with, decides to keep them for a while since they give such decent sex, then drops them like a rock when he bores of having sex with them."

"Yeah, most likely." Shikamaru says.

* * *

**Whoa… Sasuke and Mitsuki had a fight and they just met. We all know that they are now enemies, but will they stay that way or not?**

**********Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Finally Friday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Still Mitsuki's POV:

I'm on my way to my dorm after a LOONG Friday! Between my newly found enemy… the one and only _God of the Whores,_ teme, Sasuke Uchiha; the evil bitch called his girlfriend I have to go through leaving Kurenai-sensei's class. Kami! I'm about ready to put that Karin Yuuki in her place! I kick open my dorm's door, not with enough force to kick it off its hinges, but enough to kick it open. I plop my things down on the kitchen table and then plop face-down onto the couch. A few minutes later, I'm watching TV, eating ramen and drinking Coca-Cola. While I'm watching tv, Naruto walks into the dorm, "Good afternoon, Mitsuki-chin." he says,

In the middle of me slurping up my ramen, it dons on me that the band that should get together and listen to music tonight, "Y'know what, Naru-kun? You, Kiba, Sai and I all deserve a little time to cool down from the stress of the week. We should go listen to music at the Abandoned Church where we go for rehearsals." I say.

"That sounds really good, Mitsuki-chin." I nod and wolf down the rest of my ramen and swiftly chunk the empty ramen bowl into the sink, it being plastic, and runs to grab my phone. I pick up my phone and click on 'create new message' and select Kiba and Sai's numbers, so the message will only send to the two of them. I quickly begin typing:

_"You guys! Meet Naru-kun and i down at the old abandoned church where we always rehearse in ten minutes. don't worry, we're not actually rehearsing, just meet us down there. We're all gonna listen to some music since this week has been hard on all of us! Love you two! See you two bakas there ;)_

_ -Mitsuki Nakashima" _

Naruto and I walk out to his car, get in Naruto's car and drive off to the abandoned church just outside of Konoha U's campus perimeter. We get there just as Kiba and Sai are getting there. Sadly, Akamaru ate a bad T-bone, so Kiba left him at their dorm. I'm sad, but nonetheless, the four of us dash into the church and get ready set up so we can listen to music. "What the heck, you decided that we need to chill with some music, Mitsuki?" Kiba asks.

I smile, "Well, I just think that since school has been stressful lately, we need a weekend to ourselves. Listening to some high quality good music."

"Oh. How nice of you, Mitsuki. Who's music will we be listening to this time?" Sai says, looking down at a book.

"My own, Sai. All mine; Japanese, English. All the good ones I have that I deem that are good." I say, giggling.

Kiba and Naruto chuckle, "Damn! And your iPod is nothing but rock!" they say in unison.

I laugh, "Hell yeah! Y'know it!"

"This is going to be an interesting music night." Sai says, crossing his arms as he puts his book down.

"Most definitely!" I say as I take out my iPod.

"Oh shit! You have Yuya Matsushita on there, don't'cha?" Kiba says.

I look at Kiba, "Yeah. I do. Gotta problem with it? I have some slow songs that aren't rock songs on here, too. Just saying."

First song is one we all (except Sai) know, and that is Go! by FLOW. Kiba, Naruto, and I are singing along expertly with the song.

About 4 minutes later, Go! is over. I begin singing _Trust Me_ (since it was the next thing to come on) when suddenly, some disfigured silhouette bursts through the door and I immediantly stop singing.

And with a booming voice he calls out, "_Naruto!_ You've got some explaining to do! I meet this girl today that claims she's been living with you since she was nine and she is a bitch! She dared to tell me that me and my girlfriend Karin need to break up!" he shouts angrily at Naruto.

"Yeah! I don't like her! She is the ugliest bitch in our English class! She has the ugliest colored hair! I mean, EW! What color hair does she have?! And those god-awful golden eyes of hers that are gross! She is an utter bitch that needs to go die in a hole! ESPECIALLY after telling my Sasuke-kun he should break up with me!" I hear a familiar female voice exclaim.

"S— Sasuke?! Teme is that you?!" Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke stomps, clearly pissed, "Get your ass down off that stage Narut-" he stops as soon as he sees me, "Bitch." he looks and Kiba, "Dog-Boy?" then he finally looks at Sai, "Douchebag..."

I heard ALL of what Sasuke and his bitch of a girlfriend just said about me and tears started to swell in my eyes AGAIN, out of pure rage I throw a punch at Sasuke and nail him square in the face, yelling angrily, "GET OUT OF HERE, TEME!"

Sasuke flies into the wall, actually denting the wall. I try to smirk, but it is hard. Kiba notices that I am about to sob, "Why are you about to cry, Mitsuki?" he asks.

"Whoa… what did that teme do to you, Mitsuki-chin?" Naruto asks.

I look at Naruto with tear-brimming eyes, "That **_TEME_** said (in first period) that I wasn't capable of giving him fitting advice on how he should get a girlfriend that he doesn't mind showing his romantic and caring side out in public with. And a girlfriend that doesn't cling to his arm like she is freaking SUPERGLUED to his damn arm! He told me that I didn't have the right be telling him that he needed to either show his romantic side out in public when Karin's with him or he needed to think about getting a girlfriend that he is comfortable and can publicly show his romantic and caring side. HE SAID THAT I AM A VIRGIN! Now, I admit that I am a virgin all the way. But I have had my first kiss! Naru-kun! He was so rude to me! Shika had to take me to a empty room just so I could cry! I cried to Shika and told him about that! I hate that damn teme, Sasuke!" I cry out, burying my head into Naruto's chest.

"SASUKE-TEME! How dare you say that to Mitsuki-chin! All she was trying to do was help you! Kami! You are such an asshole! You're not supposed to go off on someone you've just met! Now, you and your girlfriend, GET. OUT. OF. HERE. **NOW!** I mean it!" Naruto exclaims as he rubs my back comfortingly.

Sasuke and his girlfriend didn't budge, "No. I refuse to leave until I see that ugly haired wench DIE!" Karin hollers.

Something in me snaps, all my tears immediantly dry up and are replaced by a wave of loathing, I turn to face that teme (Sasuke) and his whorish girlfriend, glaring at Karin, I hiss hatefully, "Tch. That's almost amusing, Karin. You, who is the true ugly one in this room (along with your man-whore-boyfriend, that teme), telling me you won't leave until you see me die? That truth of the matter is– you are the wench that needs to die. I mean, honestly, what kind of girlfriend clings to her boyfriend's arm as if she is superglued to it and has the audacity to tell another girl (who tried giving advice to your boyfriend on how to treat you better) that you aren't leaving until you watch her die. Well, I have some bad news bitch, I'm not gonna be dying anytime soon. Everybody enjoys my company and I could careless if you and _God of the Whores_ enjoy or don't enjoy my company. You two are nothing to me. A couple of wasted efforts, in my truthful opinion. That teme gets a kick out of being a cold SOB, and that is someone and something that I don't find intriguing, I just find it down right rude and disrespectful to everyone he meets. I, honestly, feel bad for you, Karin. Just because I know that Sasuke doesn't feel the same for you as you feel for him. He doesn't love yo—"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND MY SASUKE-KUN!" Karin interjects, rudely interrupting me.

I scoff and continue, "—as I was saying, that teme doesn't even like you. Nor could he come close to loving you. He's such a teme that he probably doesn't even know how to properly love anybody. All the women in his life have been whores, sluts, and strippers who he deemed worthy enough to bed with; then he keeps them for a while since they provide him with such decent sex; finally, he dumps them like a rock when he bores of them and their ways in his bed. And, unfortunately for you, you are just another one of those whores who he has decided to keep. Just for the pleasure you give to him." I finish full of loathing.

Karin detached herself from that teme's arm, her face bright red with anger, she marches up to me and throws a punch at my face, I block it with my wrist, "HOW DARE YOU! SASUKE-KUN LOVES ME!" she screeches so loud I think the heavens can hear her wretched high-pitched, cracking screams.

"Shuddup, wench. Quit screaming so loudly. You'll wake the dead with your nearly demonic screeching." I say as I knee her in the stomach and she flies to the floor holding her stomach.

"Dang! You go girl!" I hear Kiba holler at me.

Sai laughs, Naruto is cracking up. The ungrateful teme is glaring stone daggers at me; I glaring colder stone daggers back at that teme.

"What are _you_ glaring at,_ teme_? Can't stand that I am better than your useless whore of a girlfriend? Cuz, face it, I could and can easily kick that scrawny wench that is your girlfriend into a bloody, unrecognizable, deformed heap of flesh." I say, growling at the teme glaring at me.

"Come on, Karin. We're leaving." the teme says as he picks Karin up bridal style.

"YEAH! GET OUTTA HERE! YOU DAMN TEME!" I yell furiously at the retreating teme and his whore.

* * *

**************Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Friday Nights**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Mitsuki's POV:

Naruto, Kiba and Sai all look at me with their jaws hanging open. I turn to them and shrug, "What? It's not my fault that teme has me as an enemy. The red headed hoe Karin isn't even worth my time being an enemy to. But that Sasuke-teme. Oh, he is going to get it!" I say, cracking my knuckles.

"I've never seen you like this, Mitsuki-chin. Not even when we are playing a video game together. What about you and Sai, Kiba? Have you two ever seen Mitsuki-chin like this before? Or is it all of our first time seeing her like this?" Naruto says.

Kiba and Sai shake their heads, then say in unison, "I've never seen Mitsuki like this, Naruto."

Naruto turns towards me, "Are you ok, Mitsuki-chin?" he asks.

I nearly punch the snot out of him, "No! I'm not OK, Naru-kun! I met this annoying teme and his whore of a girlfriend on Wednesday, he made me cry the day I met him, his girlfriend's an annoying baka who is too damn clingy. Here it is a Friday and we were chilling and listening to music we all enjoy to start off the weekend, and the teme and his baka gf burst through the door while we are all chilling and listening to music and say that I am a bitch that needs to go die somewhere in isolation and that baka had the audacity to say that I have the ugliest colored hair and my golden eyes are god-awful and also says I need to go die. Then she has the nerve to throw a punch at me after I gave her the rundown on her and that teme's 'couple status'. Next, after she throws a punch at me and I knee her in the gut, teme shot me stone cold daggers and I shot him colder stone cold daggers. Following that, he picks that baka up bridal style and says their leaving. So, no, Naru-kun, I am _far_ from being **_O.K.!_**_"_ I exclaim furiously.

"Ok. Please calm down, Mitsuki-chin." Naruto says.

I sigh deeply, trying to regain my cool. Kiba speaks up, "Who is up for band movie night and me, Akamaru and Sai's dorm?" he asks timidly.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kiba." Naruto says.

After regaining my cool, I smile sweetly for the first time in an hour and a half that the teme and his baka gf _graced_ us with their presences, "I like that idea. What movie would we watch, though?" I ask sweetly.

Naruto gives me a knuckle-sandwich, "Now that's the Mitsuki-chin we all know and love! The sweet one!" he says.

I squirm around as Naruto gives a knuckle-sandwich, laughing, "Knock it off~ Naru-kun! Haha! One day I'll give you one, too! Just as payback! Believe it!" I say, using Naruto's catchphrase 'Believe it!'.

"Hey! Just who said you can use my catchphrase, Mitsuki-chin?!" he says jokingly, continuing to give me a knuckle-sandwich.

"I said I can use your catchphrase, Naru-kun! Believe it~!" I say teasing Naruto.

Naruto laughs and releases me from the knuckle-sandwich, "Whatever you say, Mitsuki-chin." Naruto pauses then continues, "So! What movie should we watch tonight, guys?"

A movie pops into my head, "We can watch _Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion!"_ I exclaim.

"We've watched all of the Bleach movies expect that one, right? Why didn't we watch that one after we watched _Memories of Nobody?_ Does anybody remember why?" Kiba asks.

"We haven't watched that Bleach movie yet because Mitsuki is such a HUGE Ichigo Kurosaki fangirl and he isn't the center of attention in _Diamond Dust Rebellion._ Toshiro Hitsugaya is the main star in _Diamond Dust Rebellion,_ hence, Mitsuki has said 'No! I wanna watch a Bleach movie with Ichigo as one of its main characters the movie is revolved around! Not one with Toshiro as a major main character like in _Diamond Dust Rebellion_!'. But I guess she has become somewhat a Toshiro Hitsugaya fangirl since she actually recommended _Diamond Dust Rebellion _this time." Sai says.

I blush, "Maybe I have become a slight Toshiro fangirl, but I am still more of an Ichigo fangirl than a Toshiro fangirl." I state.

Kiba laughs, "Since when did you like the cold, short characters, Mitsuki?"

I punch Kiba in the arm, "Shuddup! I said I am a slight Toshiro fangirl, Kiba! Now come on and let's go watch that movie! I actually have the DVD back at the dorm."

"Since when did we have that movie? I though you only bought _Memories of Nobody, Fade to Black _and _Hell Chapter_, so when did you buy _Diamond Dust Rebellion,_ Mitsuki-chin?" Naruto asks me.

I giggle, "I bought all the Bleach movies as a package. It had all of the Bleach movies for one price. It was a good deal, so I bought all of them. Now let's go get _Diamond Dust Rebellion,_ Naru-kun! We'll see you and Sai at your dorm in a few, kay, Kiba?" I say as I grab my iPod and walk out to Naruto's car.

"Yeah! See you there!" Kiba calls back to me. I smile and get into Naruto's car, after he unlocks it. He gets into his car and we drive back to our dorm.

We arrive and I bolt out of Naruto's car and head to the dorm, open the door, run into my room and grab the Bleach movie and walk back into the den, where Naruto is sitting on the couch. I plop down beside him, "You think _Diamond Dust Rebellion_ is gonna be just as good as the other ones, Naru-kun?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "From what I've heard some people around campus say, it is one of the best ones. Amazing story line, amazing plot that takes you threw a bit of Captain Hitsugaya's past. A mysterious man that happens to know Hitsugaya manifests and causes trouble for Hitsugaya. I've heard it keeps you on the edge of your seat the suspense is brutal. Very good." he says.

"Niiicccceeee! Seems like it is a really good Bleach movie." I say as I get up off the couch, "Well! I think we should be heading over to their dorm. Don't'cha think so, Naru-kun?" I groan as I stretch, grabbing the Bleach movie from the counter.

Naruto also groans as he stretches and get up off the couch, "Yeah. I guess we should be heading over there, Mitsuki-chin." he says as he follows me out the door.

"Should we lock the door?" I ask, turning around to Naruto.

"Yeah." he simply replies.

"Mk. I got it." I say as I walk back to the door and lock it, "There. Locked. Let's head over there now." I finish as I start walking to Kiba, Sai and Akamaru's dorm.

"Hai!" Naruto says as he trails in behind me.

It takes us five to ten minutes to walk to Kiba's and his roomies' dorm. We weren't in a rush or anything so that is why it took us about ten minutes to get there. I knock on the door, "We're here and I got _Diamond Dust Rebellion,_ you guys! Can Naru-kun and I come in?" I say loudly.

"Yeah. You two can come in, I'm just getting out of the shower, so." Kiba yells and Naruto and I enter their dorm.

"HEY! Kiba~ Where's Sai?" I ask as I near Kiba's bathroom.

"I dunno. He said that he was going to go get some things for tonight's movie night as soon as we back from the church." comes his reply.

"Then where's Akamaru?" I ask.

"My room." Kiba says.

"Oh! Thank you, Kiba! I'm gonna go visit Akamaru!" I say as I storm Kiba's room. I see Akamaru on Kiba's bed and I fly through the air as I glomp Akamaru on Kiba's bed, "AKAMARU!" I exclaim as I nuzzle Akamaru. Akamaru just gives me a weird look as I flew through the air to glomp him, but then he notices who I am and licks my cheek.

"Fine with me." Kiba calls.

"Good! Cuz I'm already in your room~!" I call back to Kiba.

"Remember! We are having a movie night, not a 'let's glomp Akamaru and not let go' night, Mitsuki." Kiba teases.

"Shuddup, Kiba! I know that! I have the movie! It's already in the DVD player!" I call back to Kiba.

Kiba emerges from the bathroom, shirtless, in boxers and with a towel wrapped around his neck, "Well, that's good. I've heard _Diamond Dust Rebellion_ is one of the best Bleach movies." he says.

"I've heard that, too, Kiba!" Naruto commented.

"Heard the suspense kills ya! Have you heard that, too, Naruto?" Kiba calls as he heads towards Naruto in the den.

"Yeah. I heard that, too!" Naruto says.

Kiba and Naruto have a fanboy attack. You see, Kiba, Naruto and myself are huge Bleach fanatics. We've been watching it since it started. Reading it, too. Sai could careless about Bleach yet he puts up with it and has even grown to like watching it. Even Akamaru is a Bleach fan, considering whenever Kiba says that we are watching Bleach, Akamaru comes running and watches it with us. Akamaru has watched all the movies with us as well. Heck! Kiba, Naruto and myself have infected the whole band and made them Bleach fans! SCORE!

"Kiba, I'm back. I ran down to the store to get some popcorn since we didn't have any and we know how much popcorn Mitsuki and Naruto like to eat." Sai says as he stumbles threw the door.

"I HEARD THAT, SAI!" I yell from Kiba's room.

"I never said anything, Mitsuki!" Sai retorts.

I laugh as I walk into the den with everybody else, "It's fine, Sai. I know me and Naru-kun eat a lot of popcorn."

"I know, that's why I went and bought a ton of popcorn." Sai says.

I clap my hands together, "ALRIGHT THEN! Let's get movie night started! Sai, go fix us all some popcorn! Kiba, make sure the DVD player's on so we can watch the movie! Naru-kun!" I pause then continue, "Scoot over or I will sit in your lap!" I finish.

"Well, this couch isn't very big Mitsuki-chin, but ok, I'll scoot over." Naruto says as he scoot over and I sit down beside him. Kiba makes sure the DVD player is on, grabs the remote for it and sits beside me on the couch. Sai comes in a few minutes later with a large bowl filled with popcorn, he sits down on the couch next to Kiba and hands Kiba the bowl of popcorn so that it could be in the middle of the couch.

I click 'play' on the movie and the movie began.

THE FUN HAS JUST BEGUN!

* * *

**************Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Otōsan comes for a visit!**

**Disclaimer: I no own any Naruto characters. I only own Mitsuki and her family.**

* * *

Mitsuki's POV:

So after last night's movie night with the band, including Akamaru, we all fell asleep during us watching the movie nearly ten times last night. We all woke up at 11:59 am.

"Nyah! That was a good night's sleep!" Naruto says.

"Meh! Shuddup Naru-kun! You woke me up!" I say, throwing my shoe at Naruto, hitting him in the head and he goes down! Face-plant into the ground, too. I hear Naruto groan in pain as his face makes contact with the ground, I smirk as I snuggle close to whatever _pillow_ I was cuddling close to before I threw my shoe at Naruto.

"Well. Good morning, or rather, good afternoon to you as well, Mitsuki. So you do like cuddling with me?" I hear a familiar voice say. I incoherently groan into this _pillow_..

I feel someone's hand fondle me as I lay there, I jump up, "EEK! Pervert!" I say as I punch the person who fondled me, it turns out, the person was Kiba, "Oops. Sorry, Kiba." I say, scratching my cheek embarrassedly.

"Ow.. Damn. You still hurt when you punch me, Mitsuki!" Kiba exclaims.

"That's what you get for fondling me, Kiba." I say, noticing I am straddling him, I smirk an evilly seductive smirk as I am sitting on Kiba's stomach.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Naruto and I went back to our dorm where I am still on the computer, typing a story I have to have typed a month from next Tuesday. Just then, I hear knocking on the door. I get up, hoping that a guy isn't at the door. Here's why, I am wearing a white button-down shirt which is open and some midnight blue lingerie, but any matter, I make my way to the door and open it.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Well, well, well. Is that how you greet me, Mitsuki?" a familiar voice says to me.

"M— Minato?!" I say as I leap into his arms, hugging him tightly, "I've missed you Otōsan!" I exclaim. I call Minato, Otōsan, because he and Kushina took me, Hana and Kimi in way back then. I have seen him as a father more than I ever saw Toshihiro as a father.

"I've missed you, too, Mitsuki." Minato says as he pats my head, "Where is Naruto?" he asks.

I look up at him, "Oh! Hold on, I'll go get Naru-Kun, Otōsan!" I say as I run into Naruto's room. I run over to his bed and shake Naruto's shoulder violently, trying to wake him up.

"Naru-Kun! Wake up! Otōsan is here!" I whisper into his ear.

Naruto groans and rolls over. I pout and then smirk, I know how to wake this boy up.

I run into the kitchen, "HEY! NARU-KUN! I'M ABOUT TO THROW OUT ALL YOUR RAMEN! GET UP!" I yell. Low and behold, Naruto bursts out of his room, in his boxers, and sprints into the kitchen.

"Don't you do it, Mitsuki-chin!" he exclaims.

I laugh, "I knew that would get you up outta bed, Naru-kun. And I would never even think about throwing out the ramen, I like ramen, too, you know." I wink at Naruto, "Oh, by the way, Otōsan has dropped by for a visit. I'm going to go put some pants on..." I walk into Naruto's room and throw him a shirt and a pair of shorts, "Put on a shirt and some pants and invite Otōsan in. I'm gonna go change." I finish.

Naruto nods and puts on his shorts and shirt.

I hear then talking while I am in my room changing. It is 3 minutes later that I walk out of my room in a midnight blue shirt and shorts.

"Still looking as lovely as ever, huh, Mitsuki?" Minato says, smiling at me. I blush and smile back at him, walking up to the couch and plop down beside Naruto.

"Oh hush, Otōsan... I may be lovely, but still don't catch any guy's eye..." I say.

Minato smiles and places a hand on my shoulder, "Don't say that, Mitsuki. You have grown into a very beautiful young woman. I'm sure every guy you know is secretly after your heart." he says with a wink when I look up at Minato.

I smile a sweet smile, "Thank you Otōsan. But I doubt that _every_ guy I know is after me... Because that'll mean that Naru-Kun would also be after my heart and I highly doubt that he is and or would be." I say as I glance at Naruto, he is scratching his cheek, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Naruto smiles at the ground, "I may or may not be after your heart. You'll never know, Mitsuki-Chin. Otōsan is right when he says that you have grown into a very beautiful individual. I know a lot of guys who are secretly after you." he says truthfully.

My face lights up, "Oh! Really, Naru-kun? And who would those guys be?" I ask Naruto. Naruto looks up at me and Minato. I am determined to get an answer outta this boy! "Well... Out with the names, Naru-kun! Pretty please~!" I say.

Naruto's face turns slightly more red, "Ok. Ok. Ok. Here are the guys I know 100% that are after your heart: I can't remember their names anymore" Naruto says.

Minato chuckles, "You forgot to put your own name on that list, Naruto." he says.

"O- Otōsan!" Naruto exclaims as he punches Minato in the arm.

Minato shrugs and leans near Naruto, "What, Naruto? I know you love..." I can't hear the rest of Minato's statement.

Naruto's face continues to turn a flush red color, "Otōsan! H— how did you figure it out?" Naruto asks Minato.

Minato smiles at Naruto, "Of all my years watching you around her, you'd think I wouldn't've noticed, Naruto? I noticed when you were both in the 8th grade. Apparently, she has still never caught on, eh?"

Naruto's blush now intensifies ten-fold, "Otōsan, y— you noticed that that long ago?! That is kinda embarrassing that you noticed. Did Okāsan notice it, too?" he asks.

Minato smiles, "Yes. Your mother and I both noticed when you two were in 8th grade. Hana and Kimi noticed this just a year before you guys went off to Konoha U."

I cock my head to the side, confused, "Huh?" I ask. Minato and Naruto jerk their heads to look at me.

"Oh! Nothing!" Naruto and Minato say at the same time. I smile and agree with them and say forget about my question.

Just then, a barrage of violent knocking comes on Naruto and myself's dorm door, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Quit knocking on the damn door that violently!" I yell as I get up off the couch, "I'll be right back, Otōsan, Naru-Kun!" I say before walking off to get the door.

I am irritated as I approach the door. I open the door, fully expecting it to be Choji, "What the hell do you want, Choji? I don't have any food for you to wol-" I look up, to see that teme SASUKE UCHIHA! And I see his clingy girlfriend.

"Oh, great. I have to see you." he says in a emotionless tone.

"EW! It's that ugly haired wench!" Karin exclaims obnoxiously.

I growl threateningly, "Screw you, Uchiha. What do you want? Is your clingy girlfriend ALWAYS with you?"

"Do you mean what I came here for or what I really _want_ now?" that teme says in a husky voice.

"YES! I am AWLAYS with my Sasuke-kun." Karin interrupts obnoxiously.

"Hmmm... let's see if you can entertain me... so tell me _both_, teme_..._" I say, leaning on the dorm's doorframe, crossing my arms over my well-developed chest. Karin huffs an annoyed huff as Sasuke-teme shakes her off his arm.

Sasuke scowls, "Alright. For the reason on why I have come here: I am here because I demand to talk to Naruto. As what I _really _want, I _really_ want you, Mitsuki, to get out of Konoha and go die in a hole away from everybody else."

I glare coldly, more so than anybody, "Tch. Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Oh, wait! I know exactly who you are! You are _the_ **Sasuke** **Uchiha**, _God of the Whores_, and is demanding that you talk to Naru-kun. Yet, you also have the audacity to come to Naru-kun and myself's dorm just to tell that what you really want is for _me_ to go _die_ in a hole. And the bastard who I am telling to turn around and go back to his major slut of a clingy girlfriend clinging, superglued to his arm." I say, hatred oozing from my words in every which way.

Sasuke eyes stare at me intensely, scrutinizing me, "And you dare talk to me like that!" he pauses, grabs my neck and pins me to the doorframe choking me, "As for me wanting you to go die in a hole. That is the truth. I want you to crawl into a hole away from everybody and die. I'll see to that; even if I have to do it myself."

"Yeah! Choke her to death, Sasuke-kun!" Karin encourages this teme.

I smirk teasingly, "And you are probably never gonna get a chance to make me, teme-."

"Oh, but after what you pulled Wednesday in English, you deserve to die." he says darkly.

"Tch. Says a guy like yourself, teme!" I spat, upper-kicking him in the stomach and he lets go of my neck. I gasp as I was running low on oxygen. I run back into our dorm.

I rush off into the den and see that Minato and Naruto are both still on the couch and talking, "Excuse me, Otōsan, but I'm gonna have to steal Naru-kun for a bit." I say as I gently tug on Naruto's shirt sleeve.

Naruto looks confused, "What? Why do you need me for a bit?" But the two of us walk out of the den, leaving Minato there in the den, all alone.

"That teme Sasuke is here. He is demanding you talk to him." I finally tell Naruto.

Naruto notices fingerprints encircling my throat, "MITSUKI-CHIN! DID THAT TEME DO THAT TO YOU?!" he yells worriedly at me.

"Yeah. He did, Naru-kun." I say to him, grasping my neck, hiding the marks that teme left on my neck.

"I'm gonna kill him for doing that to you, Mitsuki-chin!" Naruto exclaims, loudly.

I gulp, "NO! Naru-kun! Don't you do anything to that Uchiha teme, got it?! I can take care of myself and I can get him back, the time for me to get back at him has not yet shown itself. So, I will wait until such a chance opens up. Got it, Naru-kun, nobody else can get involved with this." I hiss at him.

"B-but! Mitsuki-chin! He hurt you!" Naruto yells, still furious.

"Never mind that, Naru-kun. Don't be a teme to your childhood friend just because he doesn't like me, ok?" I plea to him not be mean to his childhood friend and let me be the reason their childhood friendship falls apart.

"Fine. Only for you, Mitsuki-chin. I won't be a teme to Sasuke-teme." he finally says, quelling his anger within for me. Because I would feel like crap if I am the reason that Naruto and Sasuke-teme brake their childhood friendship because Sasuke-teme doesn't like me.

* * *

**Don't hate me, Karin fans, I'm just not that much of a fan of hers.**

**********Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: I'm back, Konoha! (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: still I don't own Naruto. I just own Mitsuki Nakashima, Hana and Kimi Minakawa and Reagan Higurashi.**

* * *

?'s POV:

I get out of my baby blue Mercedes just outside of the gates of Konoha. My hometown. I haven't been here for years. Not since me and my family left and went to the United States to live in Michigan. On my family's way back here, we happened to stop in Italy for a couple of years, yes. I have been absent from Konoha for several years. About 14 years I haven't lived in Konoha. And here I am now, age 20, richer than the richest clan in Konoha, and I'm hoping my house is still as I left it, empty. I step forward, towards the gates of Konoha.

"Well. It took me long enough, but, I'm back Konoha!" I say. The gates of Konoha open and I get back into my car and drive into Konoha.

I drive to my old house and park the car in the driveway, the house looks as if it were abandoned long ago. I still have my mom's key to the house. I get it out and walk up to the door, I unlock the door and enter the house. It smells like sweet vanilla, just like it did all those years ago. The house permanently smells of sweet vanilla!

I walk out to the garage and open it, go and get back in my car and pull into the garage, get out of my car, close the garage door and go back inside. I have to go buy some food while making seem like the house is still empty. Hmm... Maybe I should go looking around for the people I hung with when I was 6.

"Hn. I should go and find Naru-chin. Wonder if he ever went to college or if he sat his lazy ass at home with Minato-Senpai and Kushina-Senpai and eats ramen all day." I say as I head out of my house, deciding to go see if Naruto went off to Konoha U. Since Naruto's house is only a block from my house, I just walk there. I takes me a good 15 minutes to get to his house.

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, I wait there for about 5 minutes before this pale blonde girl with really semi-pale blueish-green eyes opens the door and says in a bored tone, "Who are you? What do you want?"

I simply look at this girl with a weird look on my face, "I'm an old friend of Naruto Uzumaki. I would like to see him. And is Minato-Senpai here by any chance? How about Kushina-Senpai, is she here? If she is, may I please speak with her?" I say.

"Hold up a sec. I'll go get Okāsan for you." the girl says.

Okāsan? She doesn't look like Naruto's sister, so why did she call Kushina-Senpai 'Okāsan'? I'll have to ask Kushina-Senpai why that girl calls her Okāsan.

Finally, Kushina-Senpai walks to the door with the girl walking up the stairs. When she sees me, she squeals and hugs me, well more like glomps, "Reagan! I thought I was never ever gonna see you ever again!" she exclaims like she is a 10 year old girl reunited with her best friend she hasn't seen in 6 years.

"Hey again, Kushina-Senpai." I say, hugging her back, "I have a question for you."

Kushina-Senpai looks at me, "Yes, Reagan? What would your question be?"

I notice the two, who I presume are identical twins since they are exactly alike, "Why do those twins call you _Okāsan,_ Kushina-Senpai?" I ask.

"Oh, you mean why do Hana and Kimi Minakawa call me Okāsan? The reason is that their older sister, Mitsuki Nakashima, and them have been living with us since Mitsuki was 9 and Hana and Kimi were 4. Their parents, older brother, and their older brother who was Mitsuki's fraternal twin brother were... *whisper* _murdered._ *normal voice* And Mitsuki came here and asked if the three of them could live with me, Minato and Naruto. You see, Naruto and Mitsuki instantly became best friend upon meeting each other in Konoha Elementary. Just after Naruto lost both you and Sasuke to your families moving." she explains.

I look at the twins, who are oblivious of my question I asked Kushina-Senpai and give them a sad look, "Oh. Well that sucks. Anyways! Where's Minato-Senpai? And where's Naru-chin? I thought he'd be sitting on his lazy bum eating ramen, still living with you and Minato-Senpai. Not even bothering to go to college." I say.

Kushina-Senpai holds her cheek with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Naruto actually did go off to college. He, Mitsuki, Kiba and Sai all got scholarships to Konoha U due to their band, _A Crimson Akahana's Flavor._ They actually are a rather nice band." she says.

My mouth drops open, "WHAT?! Naru-chin actually got himself a scholarship at Konoha U?! What about Saku-chin?"

"Once Mitsuki came to live with us, I never heard much of Sakura anymore. I did hear that she got held back in her freshman year of high school because of poor grades. And according to Mitsuki, the only reason Sakura was getting bad grades was because she was fooling around with Rock Lee too much that year, so she didn't preform her best." Kushina-Senpai says.

"Saku-chin and Rock Lee? Now _that_, I would've payed to see! If only I hadn't moved away before I saw THEM!" I exclaim hysterically.

"I know right. You would've thought that even though Sasuke had moved away, Sakura's obsessive crush over him wouldn't dissipate over a few meager years of Sasuke being gone. You think she would've moved to Naruto, but Naruto had stopped showing any interest in Sakura and started showing more interests in Mitsuki and Hinata more than anybody." Kushina-Senpai says with a wink.

I giggle, "And what of Minato-Senpai? Where is he?"

"Visiting Mitsuki and Naruto at Konoha U. You should go visit Naruto. He'll be happy to see you after 14 years." Kushina-Senpai says with a pat of my shoulder.

I turn around, "Ok. I'll go and visit Naru-chin and Minato-Senpai and this Mitsuki girl at Konoha U. What dorm do they live in?"

Kushina-Senpai places a hand on her chin to think, "They live in the dorm just to the right off of Konoha University Avenue. Dorm room, 10."

"Thank you, Kushina-Senpai!" I say as I dash off to go to Konoha U.

On my way to Konoha U, I run into Shikamaru Nara, "Nara? Is that you?" I ask as I stop dead in my tracks as he passes by me. Shikamaru stops dead in his tracks also and looks back at me.

"Higurashi?" he asks out loud quizzically.

"Oh my goodness! Nara, you've grown into quite the handsome young thing, haven't you?" I chuckle then look at Shikamaru with a mischievously devilish smirk.

He, now, fully turns around to face me. "Thanks for the compliment, but you have grown into a fine young woman yourself in the 14 years I haven't seen you, Higurashi." he says as he looks my body up and down.

"Nara. You still the smartest genius of geniuses in the Land of Fire?" I ask, placing a hand on my hip.

Shikamaru looks me in the eyes and walks closer to me, "Of course I am. Why do you ask, Higurashi?"

I shrug and wrap my arms around Shikamaru's neck, giving him a hug, "You're still my little smartest genius of all geniuses, Nara." I say.

He lazily hugs me back. I smirk, "God, still the laziest S.O.B to ever walk the planet, huh, Nara." I state bluntly.

"Y'know it, Higurashi. Now if you don't mind, I gotta go meet up with Ino and Chouji." he says as he pulls away and turns way from me.

I huff, "Fine. Bye, Nara!" I say.

"Pfft. Yeah, later, Higurashi." he says waving bye to me.

I smile, turn around and continue walking to Konoha U. Now I run into Hinata. Dang! She has matured a lot in the past 14 years.

"Hinata-chan!" I call out to her.

She turns around, "Reagan Higurashi?" she says as she turns around, sees me, then runs towards me to hug me, I gladly embrace her hug with love.

"Hinata Hyuuga." I state mockingly, but a joking kind of mockingly.

She hugs me tighter, "I've missed you! What are you doing back here in Konoha?" she asks.

"Well. I'm back to stay in Konoha." I say to her with a smile on my face. Hinata's face lights up and her grips on me tightens.

She nearly squeals, "YAY! Reagan! You're back for good!"

I place a hand on her head, stroking her head gently, "Of course I am, Hinata-chan." I say, "Uh... Hinata-chan? Do you mind letting me go? I have to go visit Minato-Senpai, Naru-chin and Mitsuki."

"O— oh you're going to visit Naruto-kun?" Hinata stutters, heh.. so apparently Hinata-chan _still_ does stutter when it comes to Naruto Uzumaki.

I smile and pat Hinata's head, smiling down at her, "Of course I am! Hinata-chan! I haven't seen Naru-chin in 14 years, I wanna go see my Naru-chin! Would you like with me?" I ask.

Hinata pulls away from the hug and scratches her cheek embarrassedly, "N— no. I'm ok. I— I don't want to see Naruto-Kun. I saw him in class today." she says.

I smile and hug her quickly, "Ok then, Hinata-chan. Whatever you say." I turn around and am about to start walking when Hinata calls out to me.

"Hey! Reagan! Who'd never believe who came back to Konoha as well! He just started Konoha U Wednesday!" she yells to me.

I look over my shoulder at Hinata-Chan, "Oh? Really? And who would that be, Hinata-chan?" I ask loudly back at her.

She smiles, "It was Sasuke Uchiha! He's back. Aren't you happy? I'm sure Naruto-kun will be really happy knowing that his two bestest best friends are both back in Konoha!" she says happily.

I gasp, "S— Sasu's back?!" I exclaim unbelievingly.

"Yes! Sasuke is back! I was surprised myself! Well, you'd best be on your way to see Naruto-kun, Reagan!" Hinata-Chan yells.

"Hai! I'd best be on my way! Naru-chin, Sasu, here I come! There's gonna be a big party tonight and everybody's invited!" I scream as I sprint off to Konoha U.

About 20 minutes later I arrive at Konoha University Avenue and see the dorms, they are just where Kushina-Senpai had told me they were. I quickly sprint off to find Konoha University Avenue dorm room 10. I happen to run into this shaggy-haired boy, I don't know who he is, my eyes were scanning every room I pass by.

"Excuse me. Don't you have something to say for running into me?" he stated, as if he was expecting me to sincerely apologize.

I slow down a bit, but still I keep running, I actually slow down to a jogging pace, "Look... I don't know who you think I am... But obviously, you were the dip-shit who ran into me... So if you're expecting me to apologize, you are dead fucking wrong!" I yell at this guy.

"I know that attitude anywhere... Reagan Higurashi..." the guy says as he turns towards me. I stop jogging and turn to face this man who happens to know my name.

My mouth drops as I see who this unknown man is, "K— Kiba-kun!" I exclaim as I run towards this shaggy-haired, sexy dog-boy!

He smiles and gets into a stance looking as if he's gonna block my glomp. Sorely mistaken, Kiba! I move so fast, Kiba is left dumbfounded as I 'reappear' beside Kiba and smirk, "I'm still the faster one, Kiba-Kun. Nice try at blocking me, but, you… still fail…" I whisper to him as I glomp him to the ground.

Kiba grunts, "Ugh… and here I thought I would've finally been able to become faster than you, especially after 14 years." he says, defeated.

"Well… apparently you were wrong, huh, Kiba-kun?" I say nuzzling him.

After a few minutes Kiba and I stand up, "So… Reagan, where are you going in such a rush, huh?" he asks me when we're both on our feet again.

"To Naru-Chin's dorm. Do you know where it is?" I ask him, with my innocent face on.

Kiba smirks, "Oh yeah, I know where Naruto's dorm is. Would you like me to take you there?"

My faces lights up, "Yes! Oh, yes! Please take me there, Kiba-kun! I'd be forever grateful." I say, grabbing Kiba's arm.

Kiba smiles and we start walking in the direction Kiba was walking from, "Of course, my sexy little Reagan." he says in a husky voice.

A excited shiver makes it way down my spine when Kiba says my name in the husky voice... Since when did he obtain that? Whenever he did, God, I must have missed it during my 14 years of absence. I want to hear if anybody else's voices have gotten a husky tone like Kiba's has.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." I say happily.

Kiba chuckles a husky chuckle, "No problem, Reagan." That same shiver goes down my back again.

A good five minutes later, we arrive at Naruto's dorm, and their is some dude standing outside of Naruto's dorm's door.

"No! Teme, I told you, I can't because my Otōsan's here!" Naruto, no doubt that it's Naru-chin, exclaims.

_Teme?_ He only call's Sasu _'Teme'_... Wait! That means that… I look at the guy standing in front of Naru-chin's door... sure 'nough... chicken-ass hairstyle... "…SASU! YOU **TEME**!" I yell as I unconsciously sprint to glomp Sasuke Uchiha, but I stop the idea of glomping him when I see a red-haired girl latched onto Sasu's arm like she is superglued to his arm.

"The fu—" Sasu begins before Naru-chin interrupts, "R— Rea-Chama?" Naru-chin exclaims unbelievingly.

I glomp Naru-chin, "Y'know it, Naru-chin! Long time no see, huh, Naru-chin?" I exclaim as I kiss his cheek.

"When did you get back, Reagan?" Sasu asks me.

"Just today. When did you get back and who is hanging on your arm like she is superglued to your arm?" I ask pointing to the red-head.

"I'm Karin. Sasuke-kun's girlfr—" Karin begin before she is cut off.

I hear a very angry female voice call from inside Naru-chin's dorm, "MY POINT EXACTLY, TEME!" she exclaims.

"Shut up, Mitsuki!" Sasu yells irritatingly back at the voice.

"AHH! So the mighty Uchiha-teme remembers my name!" _Mitsuki_ calls back to Sasu as she appears. OMT! She is beautiful! Beautiful long grayish-light blonde hair and she has beautiful deep golden eyes that shimmer with hatred towards Sasu and the red-head clingy girl superglued to his arm.

I look at this Mitsuki girl, "You are beautiful, Mitsuki-chan..." I say mesmerized at her beauty.

The girl looks at me, then processes that I just payed her a wonderful compliment, I notice her cheeks turn a light pink, "W-why t-thank y-you. I'm afraid I don't know your name."

I smile, "The name's Reagan Higurashi! Childhood friend of Naru-chin (Naruto Uzumaki), Sasu (Sasuke Uchiha) and Itachin (Itachi Uchiha) and most of the people Naru-chin and Sasu's age. I am a childhood friend of Itachin's friends, too. What would your name be?" I say.

"Nice to meet you, Reagan. Naru-kun has told me a lot about the fun times you, him and Sasuke-teme had when you guys were kids. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mitsuki Nakashima and I have been living with Naru-kun since I was 9 (my family minus my younger twin sisters [Hana and Kimi Minakawa] were murdered). My stage name is Akari Ukashima. I am the one of the lead vocalist and guitarist for the band that Naru-kun, Kiba and Sai created that is named _A Crimson Akahana's Flavor._" Mitsuki says.

"OMT! I've heard of Akari Ukashima! I never knew Naru-chin, Kiba-kun and Sai-Sensei were in that band with you!" I exclaim with starry eyes.

"_OMT?_ What does that mean?" Mitsuki, Naru-chin, Sasu and Karen ask.

"Oh My Toshimo." I say bluntly.

"_Toshimo?_ Who's that?" Naru-chin and Mitsuki ask simultaneously.

"Toshimo is a character from Bleach. His actual name is Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya." I explain.

"Rea-Chama! You watch Bleach, too?!" Naru-chin exclaims.

"Uhh… YEAH! Course I does, Naru-chin!" I yell proudly.

"Holy crap! Me, Mitsuki-chin and Kiba are also Bleach fanatics!"

"No way Naru-chin!"

"For real, Rea-Chama!"

"AWESOMENESS! The four of us should get together soon and have a Bleach watching marathon together!"

"Definitely! Believe it!"

Mitsuki cuts in, "Who's your fave Bleach character?"

I stop and think, "Well, I am obsessed with Toshimo. But Ichi-Nii's pretty cool. I'd have to say that my fave characters are Toshiro 'Toshimo' Hitsugaya and Ichigo 'Ichi-Nii' Kurosaki. Who is yours, Mitsuki-chan?" I ask.

"Mine is Ichigo Kurosaki, too!" she squeals.

"OMT! You are now my new (non-childhood) best friend, Mitsuki-chan!" I exclaim as I glomp Mitsuki. I notice marks on Mitsuki's neck that signal that she has been choked and I know that Naru-chin wouldn't have choked the girl he loves like a sister and who has lived with him since she was 9. Meaning that Sasu had to have choked her.

"AHEM! EXCUSE ME! THAT BITCH JUST INTERRUPTED ME WHILE I WAS INTRODUCING **MY**SELF! SASUKE-KUN! DO SOMETHING!" Karen yells obnoxiously.

I roll my eyes, release Mitsuki from my glomp, cross my arms over my well-developed chest, glaring at Karen, "My **Toshimo**! Can you be any more **_OBNOXIOUS_**, Karen. I mean, seriously… Not even a whining baby is as obnoxious as you are. Let's see why, shall we? Alright, firstly, your are clinging to _MY_ Sasu's arm like you ever-loving **superglued** to his arm. When we can all clearly see that he doesn't like you being latched to his arm like a leech. Secondly, you just yelled obnoxiously loud complaining that Mitsuki-chan interrupted you and whined to Sasu to 'do something' about Mitsuki-chan interrupting you. What were you gonna say, hmm? '_I'm Karin! Sasuke-kun's girlfriend'?_ Is that what you were gonna say? Well, good for you. You're Sasu's girlfriend. GET A LIFE! So what if you Sasu's girlfriend? What kinda girlfriend clings to her boyfriends arm like a leech that is trying to drain the life outta him? You're an annoying, obnoxious, attention-whore of a girlfriend from my honest opinion." I finish, a slight hint of annoyance in my tone.

Suddenly, my thoughts drift and I think about the first time I met Sasu... and Naru-chin... And Itachin... We were all 3 years old and Itachin was 8. Aah… those were the good old says where the four of us always hung out and had sleepovers. All the time. How I genuinely miss those days wit every fiber of my being.

* * *

**************Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: I'm back, Konoha! (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Reagan Higurashi, Mitsuki Nakashima and the Minakawa twins. As well as some other OCs that will be introduced later in the story.**

* * *

Reagan's POV:

_Flashback to when Sasuke, Naruto and myself were all 3_

_"Momma... Where we going?" I ask momma._

_"We are going to meet a couple of good friends of mine. We went to Konoha Elementary, Middle, High school and Konoha University together. And they have kids, too. All three of them are boys... I hope you're okay with meeting new people today, Reagan." momma says, smiling at me._

_I smile, "I can handle meet three boys, Momma! No worry about me!" I say holding up a peace sign._

_"You are so cute, Reagan!" momma says as she picks me up and cuddles me, rubbing my cheek against her own._

_I notice two women at the ramen place and I also see two boys in the women's arms, and a boy who is older than me standing beside the raven-headed woman who is holding her hand, "Are your friends, Momma?" I ask as I point to the two women._

_Momma looks at the two women with their kids, "Aah! Kushina! Mikoto! There you are!" momma exclaims as she runs to them._

_The beautiful red-haired woman speaks up, "Izumi! Long time no see?" she yells to momma._

_Momma and I come to a complete stop in front of the beautiful red-haired woman and raven-haired woman. The two boys look at me. I look at the three boys and smile sweetly._

_"Kushina Uzumaki. And who is your cute little blonde bundle of joy? Naruto, right?" momma says._

_Kushina smiles, "Dattebane! His name is Naruto Uzumaki." she says, smiling in Naruto's direction._

_"Naru-chin." I say, pointing to Naruto. Naruto looks at me and has this confused look on his face._

_Kushina laughs, "Naruto. I think that is Reagan's nickname for you—'Naru-chin'."_

_I nod, "Hai! You correct, Kushina-Senpai! That my nickname for Naru-chin!" I say._

_Momma turns to the raven-haired woman, "And Mikoto... your sons names are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, right?" momma says._

_Mikoto smiles, "Yes. Itachi, Sasuke, meet my childhood friend, Izumi Higurashi and her daughter, Reagan Higurashi."_

_I look at Itachi and Sasuke, "_**_You_**_… Itachin…" I say pointing to Itachi then I pick back up, "…and _**_YOU_**_… Sasu…" I finish pointing to Sasuke._

_"What a cute nickname, Thank you, Reagan." Itachi says smiling at me._

_Mikoto looks down at Sasuke, "What do you think of your nickname, Sasuke?" she asks Sasuke._

_"It stupid. No call me that, Reagan." Sasuke says._

_I stick my tongue out at Sasu, "Well, too bad! Gonna call you 'Sasu' for the rest of you life. Same you, 'Itachin'! Same you, Naru-Chin! Get used to nicknames!" I say pointing at Sasu, then Itachin, then finally at Naru-Chin._

_Naru-Chin smiles, "I like nickname… Rea-Chama!" he says._

_I smile fondly at Naru-Chin, "Me loves my nickname, Naru-Chin."_

_"Thank you!" Naruto says._

_End flashback_

"SASUKE-KUN! DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT THAT BLONDE BITCH SAID TO ME?!" Karen wales obnoxiously.

I walk up to Karen and rip her off Sasu's arm and lift her up by her lavender shirt's collar and lift her off the ground, "You ever call me a blonde bitch again, you will be six feet under with no air and are a blubbering heap of bloody flesh. I will bury you alive after I torture to the point that you are on death's front door. Do. You. Understand. Me. Karen? And no whining to Sasu. Or I'll begin the torture right now." I say darkly and through tightly clenched teeth. This is the reason nobody I've ever meet has ever crossed me. But, none of the people I've met during my life have ever been as obnoxious as Karen.

Sasu grabs Karen from my vice-grip hold on her collar before she could answer me, "Reagan. That's enough. You will **NOT** treat my girlfriend in such a matter, do you understand me?" he says venomously and coldly towards me.

I growl, "She. started. it. Sasu… She deserves to die!" I hiss at Sasu.

"Well. Karin is my girlfriend and you are my childhood friend. I thought you were supposed to be happy for me, no matter what." Sasu says coldly to me.

"Grr… just because we're childhood friends doesn't mean I have to be/feel happy for you _no matter what_, Sasu. Especially when your _'girlfriend'_ is the one that starts things with other girls who she either doesn't like and/or feels threatened by! That's why she's trying to turn you against me! She sees me as a threat since I have known you since we were kids! She is just like all the other obsessed fangirls of yours, Sasu. Jealous of me because I've know you for such a long time. _She's_ the one who you need to get rid of… before she makes you tear apart every friendship you've had since childhood. Because, face it, if she starts something with me and/or Mitsuki-chan, everybody else in Konoha will hate you and will ignore you. Even Itachin would be disgraced that you have tore apart every friendship you had since childhood, all because Karen is your girlfriend and she starts stuff with me and/or Mitsuki-chan. I saw the marks on Mitsuki-chan's neck, Sasu, you were choking her, weren't you? That act of choking poor Mitsuki-chan is a bit of evidence pointing to the fact that you are acting like a teme to her. And I am here, telling you to knock it off. She hasn't done anyth—"

"Bull! Listen to what she told me on Wednesday when I first arrived. 'Sasuke… *sigh* do whatever you want. I just met you, so I can't tell you anything about your choice of a girlfriend. But I can say that, just from your reaction to her clinging to your arm like she is superglued to your arm, that you DON'T like her in the same way she likes you. If I were you, I'd dump her and look for a girl that I actually like. However, I'm not you, so I can't tell you to do anything. If it's true that you do like Karin back, you don't really show it very much. It makes people wonder… even makes those who have just met you, it makes them wonder **'does he actually like her or is he playing with her or is he just letting her have her way because she is good in bed and that is why he keeps her around or he is just a THAT desperate to get laid that he has to keep that red-headed obsessed bitch latched onto him all day?' **so I suggest you either make it look like you actually like Karin or get rid of her. But it's your decision as to what you're going to do. And I do wonder if you keep Karin around because she is a good f**k or are you just that desperate to get a girl in bed that you keep her around. And, you need a girl who you are perfectly fine with sharing your romantic and caring side with out in public so it doesn't seem you keep the girl around just for sex. I am just being blunt, and I am sure that you might not like this information that I am telling you, but it will do you a lot of good in dealing with Karin.' That is what she wrote to me! If you say that counts as she hasn't done anything, you are a baka!" Sasu interrupts, rudely interrupts. taking a piece of paper out of his pants pocket.

"I was trying to give you advice, teme!" Mitsuki-chan retorts.

I place a hand on Mitsuki-chan's shoulder, "I'll handle this, Mitsuki-chan…" I trail off and walk up to Sasu and smack him across the face, then continue, "Get your head out of your messed up imagination, Sasu! You are the baka here! That is brilliant advice! Let me see the rest of that convo!" I say as I snatch the piece of paper away from Sasu.

Mitsuki-chan:_ Just outta curiosity, are you actually Karin's boyfriend?  
_Sasu:** Yeah, I actually am Karin's boyfriend... what about it?  
**Mitsuki-chan:_ ...really dude?...  
_Sasu:** Yes, she loves me so we became a couple  
**Mitsuki-chan:_ Sasuke… *sigh* do whatever you want. I just met you, so I can't tell you anything about your choice of a girlfriend. But I can say that, just from your reaction to her clinging to your arm like she is superglued to your arm, that you DON'T like her in the same way she likes you. If I were you, I'd dump her and look for a girl that I actually like. However, I'm not you, so I can't tell you to do anything. If it's true that you do like Karin back, you don't really show it very much. It makes people wonder… even makes those who have just met you, it makes them wonder __**'does he actually like her or is he playing with her or is he just letting her have her way because she is good in bed and that is why he keeps her around or he is just a THAT desperate to get laid that he has to keep that red-headed obsessed bitch latched onto him all day?'**__ so I suggest you either make it look like you actually like Karin or get rid of her. But it's your decision as to what you're going to do. And I do wonder if you keep Karin around because she is a good fuck or are you just that desperate to get a girl in bed that you keep her around. And, you need a girl who you are perfectly fine with sharing your romantic and caring side with out in public so it doesn't seem you keep the girl around just for sex. I am just being blunt, and I am sure that you might not like this information that I am telling you, but it will do you a lot of good in dealing with Karin.  
_Sasu:** Did you really wonder those things when you saw Karin and I walk into the room? And I can show my romantic side out in public with Karin.  
**Mitsuki-chan:_ It doesn't look like you can share your romantic side in public with that obnoxious wench superglued to your damn arm, TEME! Get your freaking head out of the clouds! She isn't one who you can do that with! I mean, coming from a girl's point of view, you can't show your romantic side in public with a girl that has a damn near deadly vice-grip on your arm! You just want to push her away and tell her to piss off, yet you don't just because she is a good whore to sleep with! GET A NEW GIRLFRIEND UCHIHA!  
_Sasu:** Who the hell do you think you are, huh? You aren't my mother! You have no right telling me what is wrong with me and MY GIRLFRIEND'S relationship! And you most certainly don't have the right to be telling me that I should find another girlfriend or start showing my romantic side in public! Karin knows I love her and that is the only person who need know that I love her! So, just shut up! You aren't my best friends, Naruto or Reagan, so you have NO RIGHT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! Do you understand me Mitsuki?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! I'M SURE EVEN NARUTO COULD SEE THAT KARIN AND I LOVE EACH OTHER! What is your problem?! You have just met me and here you are telling me, ****'I think you should get another girlfriend since you, obviously, do not feel the same feelings towards Karin like she does towards you. You cannot even show your romantic and caring side when you are out in public and have her superglued to your freaking arm'**** well, I don't give a damn about your advice! So stop giving me advice! I LOVE KARIN AND THAT IS ALL THAT MATTERS! You have no right to talk, you're probably still a virgin! Never had her first kiss, never had her first boyfriend, never had her FIRST TIME yet! Never had ANY of her FIRSTS taken from her! You've probably never even been touched in a sensual manner! So you have no right talking to me like that!  
**Mitsuki-chan:_ YOU… YOU… YOU __**TEME**__! I HATE YOU, YOU TEME! I MAY NOT HAVE HAD MY FIRST BOYFRIEND OR SEX YET OR HAVEN'T BEEN SENSUALLY TOUCHED IN THE SEXUAL CONTENTS, BUT DAMNIT, I HAVE HAD MY FIRST KISS! SO YOU NEED TO BACK UP AND THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU JUST INSULTED ME, TEME! IN FACT, I THINK YOU ARE A MAN WHORE! I THINK KARIN IS JUST ONE OF THOSE POOR WHORES YOU HAVE SEDUCED, KEPT FOR A WHILE, THEN DUMPED LIKE A ROCK! I THINK I AM GONNA START CALLING YOU THE 'GOD OF THE WHORES'! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, TEME! NOW GO DIE IN A HOLE WITH YOUR LITTLE WHORE KARIN!__** P.S.: If you write back, I will kick your ass and personally kill you and your whore Karin and burn your bloody bodies! D8 BTW, you can keep the damn paper, teme. If Karin comes after me telling me you showed her this convo, I'm killing her and then I am coming after you and I will torture you to death… CAPISH!**_

I hand the paper back to Sasu then swiftly punch him in the stomach, "WHAT THE FINNY, SASU! Mitsuki-chan was trying to give you advice! VERY USEFUL ADVICE BTW! Maybe if you weren't so blindly _'in love'_ with Karen, maybe you'd see that she is just trying to help you! Quit thinking of only yourself! And when you said 'You have no right to talk, you're probably still a virgin! Never had her first kiss, never had her first boyfriend, never had her FIRST TIME yet! Never had **ANY** of her **FIRSTS** taken from her! You've probably never even been touched in a sensual manner! So you have no right talking to me like that!' that was so low I can't even attempt to describe how low that was. Karen has made you lower your… your overly high and prideful standards… and talking to Mitsuki-chan like that is degrading on your part, not her. It just proves how… how… childish you still are, Sasu. I thought you would've grown up. To be more mature than Naru-chin (no offense Naru-chin, I love ya), but now I am certain that Naru-chin is more mature than you… I'm disappointed. When we were younger, we made a promise (you, me, and Naru-chin) before you and I moved that when the three of us got together again that we would all be much more mature than when we were before you and I left Konoha. I thought that your standards would've gotten higher and more prideful than when you were a kid, but they have gotten lower and are not very prideful at all… you have become a pathetic shell of your former self since you started going out with Karen. Since her standards are so low, they are degrading your own. With that being said, I can estimate that y'all have been dating for a little less than a year… about eleven and a half months, am I right?"

Sasu grabs his stomach, "GUH! What the heck, Reagan! And yes, you're right. Karin and I have been dating eleven an a half months."

I glare at him, then glare at Karen, "And _you!_ KAREN! Get outta here would ya! Nobody wants you here except Sasu who, like Mitsuki-chan said in those notes, Sasu probably only keeps you around because you're a good whore to sleep and fool around with. So be gone, ye foul demon! Begone with ye!" I scream at her.

Her face boils red, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU HIT MY SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" she yells obnoxiously, again

"Hey, Naru-chin, I'm gonna borrow this." I say grabbing an umbrella from inside Naru-chin's door. Naru-chin nods and I smirk devilish. I use the umbrella to nail Karen in the stomach, when she crouches to grab her stomach, I nail her in the jaw with the umbrella, hit her in the back and she hits the ground with a thud.

"Reagan. I think I love you! I have been waiting for somebody to do that to Karin!" Mitsuki-chan yells as she hugs me and I put the umbrella back. I hug Mitsuki-chan back.

"I have been itching to do that every since she first opened her obnoxious mouth~!" I say.

Sasu regains his composer and notices what I did to his girlfriend and punches me in the face. I fly into Naru-chin. I get out of Naru-chin's arms, thank him for catching me, then turn towards Sasu, "WTF SASU!" I yell at him angrily.

"Look what you did to _my _**_girlfriend_**, Reagan! You could've killed her! You deserved that punch!" he hisses evilly at me.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Then I guess out friendship is ove—"

"NO! NO! NO! I refuse to see childhood friends become enemies because of ONE girl (who nobody does want here, but, not the point)! Sasuke! Reagan! Snap out of your blind fits of rage! Sasuke-teme, get over yourself and dump Karin. Do you see what she is doing? She is. trying. to screw up your relationships with everybody that you have known here in Konoha. Reagan was right; Karin is going to make you sever every bond with all of your childhood friends that you have in Konoha." Mitsuki-chan yells at me and Sasu. Sasu huffs and tells Mitsuki-chan to stay out of this, that it is a battle best for her not to enter into. I tell him to shut up.

Just then I see another flash of blonde and it's not Naru-chin… "…Minato-Senpai…" I say unbelievingly. "Long time huh, Reagan, Sasuke?" he says sweetly then continues in a stern voice, "Just what is going on out here?"

"O-Otōsan!" Mitsuki-chan stutters.

"Sasuke. I've heard every word. You need to do what Mitsuki and Reagan are telling you to do, you need to dump your girlfriend. She is having such a negative impact on your friendships that have been with you through thick and thin and have had since you were very young. I mean, you, Reagan and Naruto have been friends for seventeen years and even during the fourteen years of you and Reagan not living in Konoha, the three of you had talked constantly– on a daily basis constantly. Now look at yourself, after seventeen years of undoubting friendship, you are willingly about to just give up on and throw away a childhood friendship just because one of your childhood friends gave your girlfriend what she deserved? And you think that you have an obligation to just cut ties with a childhood friend just to stick up for a girlfriend who you, truthfully, don't like the same way she likes you… that is a telltale sign that you need to dump that girlfriend." Minato-Sensei calmly, yet sternly says to Sasu, "Now, both you and Reagan calm down and then I want you to apologize to Reagan _AND_ my daughter Mitsuki for your rude and unnecessary behavior. You're to apologize to Mitsuki because she was just trying to help you by telling you what she thought about you and Karin's relationship and how to resolve the problem. You're to apologize to Reagan for being rude to her. She is a cherished childhood friend of yours, her opinions should influence some of your actions. You should feel ashamed of yourself for treating a childhood friend as badly as you did Reagan moments ago."

"Minato. I re—"

"Sasuke. You _will_ apologize to my daughter and Reagan. Am I understood?" Minato-Senpai sternly commands Sasu.

"…" Sasu stays quiet as he goes to pick up Karen. I slap his hand away from her unconscious body, "You leave her there, Sasu!"

Sasu hisses at me and I growl back at him, "I am taking Karin to a hospital! She is my girlfriend, Reagan! You and Mitsuki should get out of Konoha if you two are going to be jealous!" Sasu hisses at me, grabbing Karen's body.

"No. Sasuke. You are not going anywhere until you calm down and apologize to Reagan and Mitsuki. Am I understood? Or do I have to tell your father and mother how you are treating Reagan?" Minato-Senpai says. I know he doesn't like to use the 'do I have to tell your parents' card, but I know he pulls that card when it is absolutely necessary.

Sasu hisses, "I'm not apologizing to anyone. They are the ones who did this… because they are jealous of my girlfriend."

I scoff, "Yeah, right, Sasu. I _real_ jealous of a whore like your girlfriend." I says darkly, glaring at the red-head Karen.

"I'm with Reagan, teme. I'm not jealous of _her_." Mitsuki-chan says venomously as she point to Karen.

Naru-chin speaks up now, "Sasuke-teme. Karin needs to go. You're fixing to loose a really good friend that Reagan is. Otōsan's right, you need to get rid of Karin before she becomes your downfall. Also, I would like to keep Mikoto and Fugaku out of this. I mean, you guys just got back on Wednesday and I'd really like to keep them out of this disagreement we are having. So, please, Sasuke-teme, get rid of that red-head." he says gently as he stands beside me, an arm wrapped around my neck.

"Sasuke-kun…" I hear the weak voice of Karen. Sasu looks down at his girlfriend with genuine worry, "Yes? What is it, Karin? Are you ok?" he asks, again genuinely worried about Karen.

I sigh, raking some of my dirty-blonde hair behind my ear, "I'm sorry, Karen. I had no right to do that to you. But, you had no right to call neither me nor Mitsuki-chan a 'bitch'. I hate people calling me that." I look Sasu in the eyes, "Sasu… I'm sorry… for everything I have said since I reunited with you and Naru-chin. I had no right hurting your girlfriend like I did." I meekly apologize to Karen and Sasu.

Sasu's eyes widen as well as Karen's, "W-what did you just say?" Karen asks.

"I said that I am sorry for what I did to you." I said a bit louder, still embarrassed that I am apologizing to a girl who is stealing away one of my most cherished childhood friends.

Karen glares at me, "I don't need your apology! You're the one who did this to me!"

I scoff annoyed with Karen, just then I hear a familiar voice, "Hey. Sasuke. I heard that— whoa… what the hell happened out here?" I hear Getsu exclaim.

"GETSU? Is that really you, Suigetsu Hozuki?" I say.

Getsu looks at me, "R? Is that you, too? Holy shit, Reagan Higurashi! It is really you." he says as he approaches me.

I sprint towards him, "Getsu! I haven't seen you since I ran into while touring the Vatican City in Italy! Just before I came back here!" I exclaim as I glomp him.

"I know! That was the best trip to Italy…" Getsu says.

"Why is that, Getsu?" I ask.

Getsu smirks, "Because, I met you, R."

"Aww!" I say, nuzzling him tightly I suddenly remember that I wanna go see Itachin.

"G-Getsu…" I begin shyly. "Yes, R?" he says. I continue, "Uhh… do you happen to know where Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha's dorm room is?" I finally ask.

"Yeah. I do. Would you like me to take you there?" he offers.

My eyes light up, "I'd love ya forever, Getsu!" I say sexily.

"Then. Let's go!" he says, grabbing my hand, leading me away from Naru-chin's dorm.

"Byes! See you guys (minus Karen) later! Sasu… G-go-go-good l-l-luck with your g-g-g-g-g-g-g-girlfriend! There! I am finally wishing you good luck with your girlfriend… happy now?!" I yell as I wave bye to everyone. "Oh! I'll come visit you and Kushina-Senpai later, Minato-Senpai! Maybe you two can introduce me to those Minakawa twins!" I say as Getsu lead me to Itachin's dorm!

* * *

**********Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: To Itachin's dorm, Believe it!**

**Standard disclaimers.**

* * *

Suigetsu's POV:

Reagan Higurashi, I have known her for about four or five years (I met her while in Italy), and apparently she is a childhood friend of Itachi and Sasuke's. Now, that I wasn't prepared for. I thought that she was just from Konoha and knew Naruto and the Rookie Nine. I didn't think that she knew Sasuke and his family as well. Also… Sasuke is an idiot, letting Karin almost ruin a friendship that he has had for seventeen years. Dumb-ass! I know that Karin likes to starts things with other girls, but I never knew that she'd start things with Sasuke's childhood friend. Now, I'm taking R (my nickname for Reagan) to Itachi's dorm.

"Why do you want me to take you to Itachi's dorm, R?" I ask her.

"Because I haven't seen Itachin in fourteen years, damn it! I wanna see Itachin! I've been friends with him for seventeen years, too, y'know." she says to me.

"Oh. Really? You, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi have all been friends for a little more than seventeen years? Did you and Itachi talk as often as you, Sasuke and Naruto did during the fourteen years you all didn't see each other?" I ask.

Reagan chuckles, "I talked to Itachin every night after I got done talking to Sasu and Naru-chin. So, yeah, I guess I did talk to Itachin as often as I did with Naru-chin and Sasu. Why do you ask, Getsu?" she says.

I shrug, "I'm just curious. Considering what I heard Minato say. Oh, and sorry about Karin. She does like to start things with girls that know Sasuke. Then, once she gets herself in trouble with the girls that she started things with, she always runs back to Sasuke and complains to him that girls are trying to hurt her. You are right, they have been dating nearly a year. I should know because Juugo and I have been traveling with Sasuke and Karin for the past two or three years… so, I know a lot about those two morons." I explain and apologize for Karin being the bitch that she is.

R laughs, "It's completely all right, Getsu. I know that Karen is a bitch. She started things with me and Mitsuki-chan. She is gonna get her ass kicked for it one day (one day… soon, too) and with Sasu sticking up for her the way he is, everybody in Konoha (that Naru-chin, Sasu and myself have known for as long as we've been alive) will turn against him and beat the shit outta him as well. Not like I care, Karen needs to get beat up. Try and taking one of my most cherished childhood friends away from me, bitch needs to die." she says with an hint of evil intent in her words.

I laugh, "Haha! Karin really does need to not try and steal 'Sasu' away from you, huh?" I say teasingly.

R clenches her fist tightly, "Hell yeah! Karen needs to back off my childhood friend! But, since she is Sasu's girlfriend, I guess there is really nothing that I can do to her… yet that is. All I have to do is get Sasu to dump her, then she is _all_ mine." she says evilly.

"So, note to self: Don't get on R's bad side, don't try and get between her and her childhood friends." I say jokingly, but seriously making a note to not ever come between R and her childhood friends.

R and I laugh as we walk down the corridor to Itachi's dorm. I wrap my arm around her neck in a friendly way. She wraps her arm around my neck in the same way as I am doing to her. R and I have become really good friends since the time in Italy. We exchanged cell phone numbers the first day we meet, after learning more about each other of course, it was the best time in my life. I met one of my best friends while in Italy… Reagan Higurashi.

"I love ya, buddy!" she says as we continue walking down the corridor, sad that we are almost at Itachi's dorm.

I smirk, "I know you do, R. You tell me all the time. Question is, why do you keep telling me things I already know?" I ask her curiously.

She looks up at me with the cutest innocent look on her face, it makes me just want to take her for myself and never let anybody take her from me, "I just like to keep reminding my closest friends, Getsu. I mean, look at what happened to Sasu. Even though I told him and Naru-chin never to get girlfriends that would (and will) drag you down… Sasu goes and gets the worst girl out there! One that will surely topple all the friendships in Konoha. He's lucky he has Naru-chin and myself as childhood friends. Naru-chin and I will stand by his side no matter what, but I think with this one, if he turns all of Konoha against him… I'm afraid that Naru-chin and I will be with the rest of Konoha in this battle. We probably won't stand by his side because both of us can clearly see what Karen is trying to do to Sasu. But Sasu is too stubbornly _in love_ with Karen to see past her _'I love you, Sasuke-kun'_ act… and unfortunately, as long as he is unwilling to see past her act, there is nothing neither me nor Naru-chin can do to help him out of this abyss that he has plunged himself into."

I stop us walking, pull R close and cuddle her into my chest, "I love you, too, R. Sasuke is just being a stubborn idiot. Don't let that idiot make your loyal childhood friendship towards him waver. That's just what Karin's wants: is to turn the one girl that means the most to Sasuke (minus his mother) against him. Please don't let Karin get what she desires most." I say, leaning close to her and whisper into her ear.

R looks up at me, a blush adorning her cheeks, "I'm the girl that means the most to Sasu? Are you completely sure about this, Getsu?" she questions.

I smile sweetly at her, "Yes. Sasuke claimed it many times. The years that I traveled with him (which you can say I was traveling with Sasuke during the time I met you in Italy) he _always_ after her got done talking to you and Naruto told Juugo and myself that he cared so much about you, whether he showed you he did or not, he always cared about you. I'm pretty sure that he still does care deeply about you, it is just that Karin is corrupting his mind, so he won't be the same Sasuke you know until you get Karin out of his life. Just FYI." I explain to her.

She smiles and hugs me, "Thanks, Getsu! I really needed to know that after what just happened. So? Are we almost to Itachin's dorm?" she asks innocently.

I chuckle and then I continue walking, R right on my heels as I continue walking. "We're almost there, R, just a couple more dorm down."

R squeals excitedly, "Yay!" is all that she squeals out.

I chuckle and pick up my pace, R also picks up her pac so that she is still at my heels. I spot dorm room 121 and I pick up my pace again and R picks up her pace and then I come to a complete standstill at Itachi and Kisame's dorm door. I look over my shoulder and smile at R, "Here you are, R. Itachi Uchiha's dorm, just as I had promised." I say childishly.

R looks at the door and her face lights up, "OMT! Thank you, Getsu!" she says as she runs up to the door.

I smile at her, tell 'you're welcome, R.' then I turn around and start to head back to Juugo and myself's dorm.

* * *

**********Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: The Wager… and the Black Ops 2 match**

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

Itachi's POV:

Kisame and I are sitting on the couch in our dorm's den, playing Black Ops 2 together on Xbox Live when there comes a knock on the door. I look over at Kisame, since I am the one who is ruling this game of Black Ops 2, "Kisame. Go answer the door." I demand.

Kisame double-takes me, "Excuse me! I don't think so, Itachi! I did it the last 6 times, it is YOUR turn! So get your lazy butt up and go answer the door!" Kisame snaps back at me.

I growl lowly at Kisame before pausing my screen, "You better not let me die, Kisame or I will skin you alive, got it?!" I say seriously.

Kisame mumbles, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now go answer the damn door!" he says.

"Fine." I say as I get up off the couch and make my way to the door. The knocking was repetitive now, "Alright! I'm coming to get the door already, you can stop knocking so dang much!" I exclaim as I stop at the door. The knocking stops and I start to unlock the door and open the door.

"ITACHIN!" some girl exclaims loudly, then I feel a warm body glomping me. Wait… There is only one single person that calls me 'Itachin'.

I look down at the body on top of my own to see a flash of blonde, "Long time no see, huh, Reagan?" I say. I hear the girl giggle.

"Bingo! You are right, Itachin!" she says proudly, I get up and have Reagan in my arm. I walk back over to the couch.

Kisame looks up at me with Reagan in my arms, "I knew you were popular, but you just got back from Turkey today and entered Konoha U today, and here you are with a girl in your arms. WTH! We are in the middle of a Black Ops 2 match here, Itachi! You can't just cut and have your fun with a girl in the middle of a match." he says.

I chuckle darkly, "I am not sure if she would just _give_ herself to me and say, 'Itachi… I want you to take me and don't go easy on me…' Reagan doesn't seem to like me _that_ much." I say to Kisame; I look down at Reagan, who is blushing.

I smirk cunningly, "Why you blushing, Reagan?" I ask her teasingly.

Reagan looks up at me–since she still in my arms, "I'm blushing because of when you said, 'Itachin… I want you to take me and don't go easy on me…' comment."

I smile, "Oh. Is that what you want to say to me? Because I can assure you, I'll gladly do it." I say with the famous Uchiha smirk.

Kisame looks at me and Reagan then sighs loudly, "Put the girl down already, Itachi, and come play the dang game!" he spats at me.

I glare at Kisame, "This is my childhood friend who I haven't seen in 14 years. Kisame… I am not playing Black Ops 2 anymore, I'd like to catch up with Reagan." I say coldly.

Reagan's face seems to light up, "Black Ops 2?! I'll play with ya, Kisame!" she yells as she jumps out of my arms and plops onto Kisame and myself's couch and picks up my controller.

Kisame looks at Reagan, who just randomly plopped down unto the couch beside him and grabbed my controller, "Okay…?" he says questioningly.

Reagan un-pauses my screen and starts playing Black Ops 2. She is going a rampage, she is really good at BO2. Kisame and I are both in awe at Reagan completely dominating BO2. I sit in the chair on the far side of Reagan and just watch her rocking BO2.

"Die you bunch of SOB's!" she exclaims as she swiftly takes down a sniper from the enemy team. She is really good, I wonder how she got so good? I alternate my eyes from Reagan to the screen, I still am unable to believe that she is this good of a gamer. She can easily beat me if I went up against her, just me against her.

Kisame grunts, approving Reagan and her gamer abilities, "Dang, girl. You are really good! You could even single-handedly beat Itachi hands down in this game! And Itachi isn't even half as good as I am at this game." he says, obviously trying to get Reagan to like him.

I growl, sending a death glare towards Kisame, "What was that, Kisame? Last time I checked, I kick your ass at this game. You are losing so bad, if it wasn't for Reagan, we would be losing right now."

"Oh shut up, Itachi." Kisame says.

"Hey! Don't tell Itachin to shut up!" Reagan exclaims as she hits Kisame upside the back of his head with her fist.

Kisame rubs his head, "HEY! I can tell Itachi to shut up if I want to, he is _my_ roommate! If he gets on my nerves, I have the right to tell him to shut up!" he yells at Reagan.

Just as Reagan was about to hit Kisame as hard as she could with the Xbox controller in her hand, I swiftly take the controller from her and Kisame and turn off the Xbox. Then more knocks on the door. Damn it! I can only handle so much at one time, "I'm coming! Quit knocking!" I yell as I place the Xbox controllers on top of the Xbox then dash over to the door. I open the door to see Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey…" Deidara says.

"What is it that allows you to grace me with your presence, Deidara. You as well, Sasori." I ask in a monotone voice.

Deidara smirks, "We both came here so we can pone you and Kisame in a match of Black Ops 2." he says. Sasori nods in agreement with Deidara. Oh great, I have my childhood friend here and her and my roommate are about to break out in a fight because Reagan doesn't like Kisame telling me to shut up. And now, Deidara and Sasori are here to pone me and Kisame in Black Ops 2.

There are loud bangs and crashes coming from behind me and I sweatdrop, "Shit…" I mumble as I whip my head around and see the couch flipped over. I think a vain in my head popped out just now… "Hold on, Deidara, Sasori. I'll be right back!" I say as I dash away from the door, leaving it open.

I find Reagan on the floor, her shirt torn off, so that she is in nothing but her bra and her jeans. She is pinned to the floor by Kisame–who's shirt is also torn to almost nothing. Then Reagan yells, "Kisame! Get off me! You damn idiot!"

"Not before you say you're sorry for hitting across the back of my head earlier when I told Itachi to shut up!" Kisame retorts.

She squirms underneath Kisame, "Never! You deserved it! Only I get to tell Itachin to shut up!" she exclaims as she kicks Kisame off her. Kisame flies right into the wall near the door.

"Holy crap! What the heck, Kisame! You trying to kill me or something?!" Deidara yells hysterically. Sasori is trying to contain his laughter.

Kisame jerks his head to Deidara, "It ain't my fault Itachi's childhood friend is stronger than a freaking ox!"

Reagan springs off of the floor and brushes some dirt off of her arm, "Why thank you for the compliment, Kisame. I heard Deida-Chan say something about a Black Ops 2 match. Hey, Itachin, let's play Deida-Chan and Sasori in BO2." she says, rolling her shoulders as she flips the couch back over and quickly make the den and dorm look as if the fight between her and Kisame had never happened.

I gaze at her, amazed, "Come in, Deidara. You too Sasori." I say as they walk into me and Kisame's dorm. They follow me into the den of the dorm where Reagan is sitting on the couch getting the Black Ops 2 match ready. I sit on the couch beside her and Deidara and Sasori sit on the left of her.

"You and Sasori ready to get epically pwned, Deida-chan? 'Cause y'know I ain't gonna go easy on ya." Reagan says to Deidara handing him his controller.

Deidara smirks, "And you keep telling yourself that you and Itachi are gonna win against me and Sasori my man." he says confidently.

Sasori chuckles, "I don't think we'll be epically pwned like you say we are going to be, Reagan. I think that itachi will cause you and him to be pwned."

Reagan snickers, "Mhmm. You keep telling yourselves that Itachin and I aren't gonna win. And when we do, I want a giant chocolate bar from both you and Deida-chan, Sasori." she wagers, swiftly throwing Sasori's controller at him and it lands in his lap.

"And what will me and my man Sasori get if we win?" Deidara asks.

"If you and Sasori win, I will do both of your math homework… for a month." she officially wagers as she hands me my controller.

I rise my brows, "Isn't that just punishing you if we both lose? How about if they win, we both have to sleep in the same bed as one of them. They get to chose who they want to be in the same bed with." I say.

Reagan smirks devilishly, "A brilliant idea, Itachin! There, Deida-chan, Sasori… that is our wager. You two man enough to accept the wager?" she teases Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara grunts, approving of the wager. Sasori slyly nods his head, also approving of the wager. "Very well, Itachi, Reagan… you got yourselves a bet!" Deidara says in a smarmy tone.

"Good, now make your classes if you have to!" Reagan exclaims.

"Sasori, my man, you make your classes first." Deidara says. Sasori nods and quickly makes his classes. Before we all have time to blink, he says proudly, "Done. Let Reagan go next."

So Reagan makes her classes 10 times as fast as Sasori. She finishes, Deidara makes his classes and mine are already made, "Alrighty then! Let's kick us some ass, Itachin!" Reagan exclaims as she starts the match.

Deidara huffs, "Yeah right! Reagan, you aren't ever gonna kick me and my man Sasori's asses!" he claims.

"Big talk… for a little boy, Deida-chan." Reagan taunts.

"Oh! Now I'm really gonna get you, Reagan!" Deidara retorts. By now the match has started and Reagan and I are already winning 5 to 2. Reagan sets down several claymores and runs away; a few minutes go by before Reagan blows up Sasori.

"Well played, Kitten, well played…" Sasori trails off, "but not good enough to elude me." he finishes as he knifes Reagan.

"What?! Grr… Petal-chan! That ain't right! I gonna get ya back!" Reagan yells. Wait… did Reagan just call Sasori the nickname she came up with when she was three? I haven't heard that nickname in forever it seems like.

"I forgot… why do you call Sasori _'Petal-chan'_, Reagan?" I ask as I kill Deidara.

Reagan laughs, "I call him_ 'Petal-chan'_ because he has rose-colored hair. Or at least a pale rose (red rose) colored hair. So, I call him _'Petal-chan'_ as a mocking shortened version of _'Rose Petal'_ since I was three when I came up with the nickname." she explains as she kills Sasori again.

"And what have I told you about calling me that?" Sasori growls as he snipes Reagan. I have noticed that if Reagan kills Sasori, Sasori kills Reagan as revenge. Other than that, Sasori comes after me.

Reagan snickers at Sasori, "And I told you that I will call you _'Petal-chan'_ till the day we all die, Petal-chan." she says as she kills Sasori by knifing him. Soon-after, Deidara kills Reagan by knifing her while her back was turned (this was just after she kills Sasori by knifing him).

"Deida-chan! That ain't right either!" Reagan exclaims as she thwacks Deidara lightly with the controller.

Deidara rubs the back of his head, "Ow… Reagan! That hurt y'know!" he exclaims.

Reagan smirks, "Then don't kill me after I kill Petal-chan, got it, Deida-chan?"

Deidara nods. Ok, Reagan and I are now tied with Sasori and Deidara; 28 to 28. Sasori and Reagan have the better death:kill ratios compared to me and Deidara's death:kill ratios. Then limit of kills is 40, so we are a little more than halfway done. Now is here the match starts heating up… Reagan is determined to get herself that chocolate bar, as Sasori and Deidara are eager to win. Apparently they really want for Reagan and I to sleep with them. Though, I know they both want Reagan to share a bed with them, but, with the bet Reagan wagered this match on… one of them gets a reward and one gets a punishment, me sharing a bed with them

Reagan is killing Deidara left and right, however, Sasori is killing Reagan everytime she kills Deidara, leading to us to still be tied with them. Bad thing is, we all are now 39 to 39. Amazingly I have contributed to gaining some points by killing Deidara, and have amazingly evaded being killed. Unfortunately, Sasori kills Reagan by blowing her up with a claymore.

"Damn it! Itachin! We lost!" Reagan groans as she leans on my shoulder.

I frown, "I see that we lost… but hey we only lost by one kill. That's good."

"YES! WE WON! I WANT REAGAN TO SLEEP WITH ME!" Deidara yells loudly.

Kisame pokes his head into the den from his room, "What the heck is going on in there, Itachi. Why is Deidara yelling like a damn idiot?" he asks in a irritated voice.

I let out a deep sigh, "Deidara's yelling like that because Reagan and I has a bet with Sasori and Deidara that if that bet us in this match both me and Reagan have to sleep with one of them. Apparently, Deidara wants and has chosen Reagan to sleep with him." I say.

Kisame laughs, "Holy hell! Itachi! You actually bet to sleep with either Sasori or Deidara just so you and Reagan could both suffer for a night? So when are you two going to sleep Sasori and Deidara, Itachi." he exclaims between his hysterical laughing.

I shrug, "Whenever Sasori and Deidara choose." I answer simply, "So, when do you two want this to happen?" I turn to Sasori and Deidara and ask.

Deidara smirks devilishly, "I'd kinda like it to happen tonight… What about you, Sasori, my man?"

"I could care less if it's tonight… it's up to you to decide, Deidara." Sasori shrugs and sighs deeply.

"Yeah! Then I sure as hell pick tonight!" Deidara yells as he jumps off of the couch and grabs Reagan's wrist happily, "C'mon Reagan, let's go get you some more clothes!" he says.

Reagan looks back at me, Sasori, and Kisame and mouths, _"I hope I make it through the night a virgin! Help me! Petal-chan, Itachin, Kisame… HELP ME!"_

As if I'd let Deidara take my beloved Reagan's innocence… that would be my job! However, considering that I have just been reunited with the girl I have loved ever since she had given me the nickname 'Itachin', I don't think that taking her innocence is the proper way to greet her after not seeing her for fourteen years. I should wait and she if she holds the same feelings for me as I do for her before I make my move to make her mine. Sasori and I exchange a semi-amused glance while Kisame is dying of laughter… almost literally. I get up off of the couch, "Well, I guess I should go get myself some clothes to sleep in." I say rubbing the back of my head.

Sasori sighs, "I guess. Considering Deidara is so excited about having Reagan sleeping in his bed. Do you honestly think that Deidara having Reagan in the same bed as him is a good idea, Itachi? I mean, does it not bother you in the slightest to have Deidara sleeping in the same bed as you beloved childhood friend, Reagan Higurashi?" he asks me as I make my way to my room.

"It doesn't bother me a little bit, Sasori… it bothers me _a lot_. But you and Deidara share a dorm so I can keep and eye on Reagan. Also, don't say that as if you weren't a childhood acquaintance of hers. I introduced you, Deidara and the rest of Akatsuki to Reagan one day when she came over to spend the night with Naruto and Sasuke when she was five. Remember that now, Sasori?" I say from grabbing a spare set of clothes, then walk back into the den and plop down onto the couch.

Kisame is still laughing his head off, "Oh... my... damn... Itachi..." he says through haggard breaths.

Sasori looks at me and it suddenly dons on him that he _does_ know Reagan, "Aye… how could I have possibly forgotten _that_ night? It was the night Deidara proclaimed his newly-found undying love for the blonde headed girl. Boy, oh, boy is that Deidara such a mess that it's not even funny anymore." he sighs.

"I can agree with you there, Sasori. Deidara better do anything to Reagan to stain and take away her innocence… that bastard's dead." I say evilly.

* * *

**************Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Sasuke dating Karin is just an act? He like Reagan? Moreover, Sai and Ino are dating?!**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

Mitsuki's POV

After the whole hallway scene has transpired, Minato, Naruto and I return to me and Naruto's dorm room. Me, Naruto and Minato walk back into the den and sit back down. I sit on the floor Indian-style (aka criss-cross-apple-sauce) while Naruto and Minato sit on the couch.

"I like your childhood friend, Reagan Higurashi, Naru-kun. She seems like a really good friend and one of which you don't wanna piss off. I really and honestly hope that me and her can become almost as close as she is to you and… Sasuke… and whoever _'Itachin' _is. You really love her don't you, Naru-kun?" I say to Naruto.

Naruto smiles lovingly, "Rea-Chama is a really good and amazing friend… how can she not be? Also, how can I not love her? She's loyal, trustworthy, awesome, funny, crazy (in a good way), weird (also in a good way)…" he trails off and snickers before picking back up, "… strong-willed, outspoken, friendly, loving, devoted, isn't afraid to get into a fight if she's standing up for something she believes in, she's incredibly straightforward with people, isn't afraid to voice her opinions… she's ready for anything! Rea-Chama can be brutally strong—kinda like Sakura… but Rea-Chama doesn't hit people for no reason like Sakura does—when pissed off and yet she can be so compassionate… it throughly amazes most people. Rea-Chama entices everybody she meets… most of our childhood friends were infatuated with her before she moved to Michigan. As far as I can tell, Sasuke-teme is still every much in love with Rea-Chama." he says.

"W-what!? Teme… in love… with Reagan?" I sputter a bit. _Now that is hard to imagine! Reagan and Teme… together… _a shiver shoots down my back at the very idea that Reagan and Sasuke would start going out. _Well, maybe that would get the stick outta Teme's ass… but we all know that with that red-head whore being latched to Teme's arm, that the idea as well as the likely-hood that Reagan and Teme will start dating are out of the card deck…_ I can't help but think that.

Minato chimes in, "Oh, yes. I had forgotten that Sasuke _'loved'_ Reagan. If I remember right, the three of you—Sasuke, Itachi and you Naruto—love Reagan. Yet, also if my memory serves me correctly, the one—that towards the time Fugaku was getting transferred and Izumi was also getting a job transfer—who showed the most developed feelings of love towards Reagan was Itachi. He was acting strange towards Reagan during that time, just a mere year before she moved. Itachi was spending more time with Reagan, thus stealing her away from you and Sasuke. I remember those days that you and Sasuke stomped in, complaining on how _'Itachi stole Rea-Chama for the day, taking Rea-Chama way from Sasuke-teme and I'_ I thought that was suspicious. Never mind those old days, but, hasn't Reagan always been after Itachi's heart from the beginning?"

"Hai. Rea-Chama has always been after Itachi's heart, to which Sasuke-teme refused (and obviously still refuses) to believe. He keeps chasing after Rea-Chama's heart with his attempts failing everytime. I think that this _'I love Karin'_ act is just that… an act. Karin apparently thinks that Sasuke-teme is actually in love with her, of which he may be, but that is very unlikely; the only reason I know he doesn't love Karin is because she is too clingy for Sasuke-teme. You have to remember, Dad, Sasuke-teme is the type that wants a girl that isn't a clingy leech/parasite like Karin. He's a man who likes his personal space. He likes the type like of girl like Rea-Chama… she doesn't cling too much, but when she clings, she clings in a loving way, not in a parasitical way like Karin does. What do you think, Dad? But, yes, Rea-Chama has always loved Itachi to answer your question yet again." Naruto says. My eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets!

_D-did Naru-kun just make LOGICAL sense! Holy shit! That's it! I am officially losing my mind! _

Minato pats Naruto on the head, "A very good analysis of the situation concerning Sasuke and Reagan and Karin. But if Reagan truly is still after Itachi, she won't really care that much about Sasuke and Karin's relationship. But just because Reagan doesn't have to care if she doesn't want to… doesn't mean that the rest of us should allow Sasuke and Karin to continue going out. I see Sasuke as a second son to me almost, I don't want to see him disgrace himself because of his girlfriend, do you understand, Naruto?" Minato says seriously.

"Who is Itachi?" I ask, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Sasuke-teme's older brother who Rea-Chama is in love with… and who she's been in love with for awhile. And yes, Dad. I do understand what you're saying about Sasuke-teme and Karin and their hideous relationship." Naruto says.

I look at Minato and Naruto, _I guess that should also try and come up with a way to get Teme and the wench to break up,_ "Why don't we get Teme's parents to get him to break up with Karin?" I suggest.

Just then, Sakura Haruno passes by our dorm's open door and see Naruto (Naruto had stood up when he told Minato that 'Rea-Chama has always been after Itachi' speech) and runs towards him, "**NARUTO**!" she yells as she, just for no reason, hits him…

_Poor Naru-kun… he is right when he says that Sakura-chin hits people (mainly him) for no specific reason…_ I think as I watch Naruto fly into the chair with enough force to knock the chair over and on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAKURA!?" Naruto yells, "I HAVEN'T DONE A DAMNED THING TO YOU THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO HIT ME!" he yells in rage at Sakura. (A/N: I know that Naruto is a bit OOC, but that's because he has been around Mitsuki too long and Reagan's personality and being Naruto's childhood friend also plays a part in him being OOC.) Naruto storms over and stands in front of Sakura, glaring down at her.

Sakura looks up to Naruto, "DO YOU NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING YOU! YOU IDIOT!" she says as she, glaring back up at Naruto. I see her clench her fists as if she's going to hit Naruto again.

I swear I hear Naruto growl as he glares at Sakura, "No. I don't, but do you honestly think that me not knowing what's going on gives you the right to just hit me like you just did?!" he almost hisses at Sakura. I jump up, ready to pull those two apart if they start fighting… _sigh… _Naruto and Sakura have been at each other's throats since our freshman year in high school, when she was messing around with Lee.

"Hey! You two, calm down. Naru-kun, remember, Otōsan's still here. And Sakura, don't make Naru-kun trash our dorm. I am not cleaning it up this time! The two of you need to quit being at each other's throats! Also, Sakura, you need to stop hitting Naru-kun whenever in the hell you want to… have you ever thought that he thinks it's annoying?" I begin angered only a bit as I push the two away from each other, "Naru-kun has the right to snap at you. However, that is besides the point. What is going on? What's happening?" I finish calmly after successfully getting Naruto to sit back on the couch beside Minato.

Sakura huffs angrily, crossing her arms over her—no offense—nearly non-existing chest, "_Hmph…_ I heard _Reagan's_ back, Naruto… I heard what she said to Sasuke-kun. I applaud her for what she did to Karin Yuuki—the useless good-for-nothing bitch. But _I_ don't like what _she_ said to Sasuke-kun." she says annoyance laced in her tone.

Naruto crosses his arms, glaring at Sakura, "Sakura, we aren't kids anymore… so quit being jealous of Reagan just because Sasuke-teme and I are her childhood friends. It's very unattractive…" he says seriously and with coldness that I have never seen Naruto use.

Sakura's face boils a red color, "_ME! _Jealous of _**REAGAN?! **_HA! Naruto, that just proves you're an idiot. Why would I be jealous of Reagan? She's also a friend of mine as well. I'm not jealous of her at all. I just don't like what she said to Sasuke-kun. Nothing more, nothing less." she says. Naruto and I give her a serious 'tell us what the hell is going on that you had to hit someone' look. She took in a deep breath

"_Anyways…_ here's what's going on. Ok, so the two of you guys know that rumors have been going around that both Shikamaru and Sai both like Ino, right? …Alright… so Sai asked Ino out this afternoon and she (finally, after way too damn many times saying NO!) said YES! So it's official, Sai and Ino Yamanaka are going out since exactly 3 hours ago! Aren't you guys so happy for the two of them? C'mon Mitsuki, you have to be, Ino's your friend as much as she is my friend. And Naruto, you have to be happy for Sai, he's in your band, you _have_ to be happy for him and Ino!" Sakura says cheerfully.

Naruto and I… our mouths gape open, _"SAI AND INO ARE **WHAT**?!"_ the two of us yell hysterically at the same time. Naruto and I look each other in the eyes, our eyes speaking to each other.

* * *

(_Italics_ is Mitsuki's eyes, **Bold** is Naruto's eyes; this is the conversation they are having about the news Sakura just told them)

_Naru-kun… this could break up the band. I don't want to have the band broken up… I love you all too much to disband the band. We've worked for years to get this far, it'll be a shame if we came this far just to disband because of one of our bandmates got into a relationship._

**I know, Mitsuki-chin… our band has come too far to go back. All because one of us got a girlfriend and for you, a boyfriend. Plus, it would make things awkward for, let's say, you and Kiba went out; then y'all broke up in a big fight, that would make band rehearsals VERY awkward!**

_I know, Naru-kun… what are we going to do? Both you and I know that Ino will want to spend time with him, but who wouldn't want to spend time with their boyfriend/girlfriend? But it would eventually interfere with our band rehearsals… especially our monthly all weekend-long rehearsal. But, I guess that during our monthly all weekend-long rehearsal that during our break time on Saturday night that he and Ino could go on a date…?_

**But, it still is quite a trouble that we have to share Sai's time with Ino now. I guess that means that you and I will have to cut the rehearsals per month. Or, you, me and Kiba can get together and rehearse sometimes… but that will leave Sai behind on what we're doing. Unfortunately, I think that is the only way that we can keep our rehearsal schedule the same. **

_But! Naru-kun! You know that rehearsal isn't complete without that sarcastic ass, Sai there to make some smarmy side comments._

**I know, we will all miss that, I'm sure. However, it is gonna happen, Mitsuki-chin. You, me and Kiba will have to get together and rehearse, leaving Sai out of it. **

_I feel as though we're leaving a friend out! Naru-kun! We have to talk to Sai about this! Not that I'm not happy for Sai and Ino, but this is a serious issue that we must discuss as a band. _

**I agree, Mitsuki-chin. How about we get the band together and discuss this and what we'll do now that Sai will be spending most of his time with Ino. **

_Ok…_

* * *

Naruto and I finally look back at Sakura, "Are you sure about this, Sakura?" I ask sincerely.

Sakura nods happily, not knowing just how bad of a situation this is for our band, "Hai! I just got done talking to Ino before I came here."

"Ahem!" Minato clears his throat, "I love you, Mitsuki, Naruto. But I should be getting back home to your mother and sisters." Minato says as he stands up. Naruto and I stand up at the same time and we move to hug Minato at the same time. Both Naruto and myself hug Minato at the same time, Minato looking down at us, smiles and ruffles me and Naruto's hair before hugging us back. "Goodbye you two crazy kids. You should come by sometime soon. Mitsuki… Hana and Kimi have been wondering where their Big Sis is. And Naruto… Hana and Kimi have also been wondering where their Big Brother is." he says with a smirk as he takes his leave. "Goodbye to you as well, Sakura." he finishes, waving to Sakura, to which Sakura wave goodbye back to Minato and then he leaves the door and walks away down the hall.

I bolt towards the door and yell down the corridor, "BYE OTŌSAN! THANKS FOR COMING AND PAYING NARU-KUN AND I A VISIT! WE LOVE YOU!" I yell at Minato. Minato turns around and smiles at me before exiting the dormitory. I walk back into the dorm and this time, I close the door behind me. Naruto is talking to Sakura about why Ino would finally, after so many times rejecting him, say yes to dating Sai.

"So, Sakura… explain why in the hell Ino would finally say 'yes' to going out with Sai!" Naruto yells hysterically, waving his arms about in the air like a crazed lunatic. I laugh at this scene then I sit back down on the floor in front of Naruto, who is sitting in the chair that was flipped over, _he must've flipped it back over when I was telling Otōsan goodbye…_ I think.

"Well… my guess is as good as you two's guesses. I, honestly, don't know why Ino finally said 'yes' to dating Sai. I mean… Sai's an asshole in my honest opinion. I don't like him very much, but, for Ino… I guess I can attempt to get along with him and play nice with him. According to Ino, she has liked Sai for quite some time now; she says that he is the one who replaced Sasuke-kun for her." Sakura says.

I glare at the wall when Sakura says _'Sasuke-kun',_ "_…YouMeanThatBastardSasuke… Sakura!_" I mutter quickly. Naruto laughs and nudges my shoulder, "That's funny Mitsuki-chin!" he compliments. I blush and scratch my cheek embarrassedly, "Thanks… Naru-kun… it wasn't intended to be funny though… it's the truth! He is a damned teme who hates me!" I say.

Naruto slaps my back oh-so not gently, but in a brotherly way, "No! Sasuke-teme doesn't hate you, Mitsuki-chin! He is just not very friendly with people he's just meeting! Isn't that right Saku—"

"No! Uchiha-teme LOATHES me, Naru-kun! That bastard **choked** me saying that what he wants is me _dead__,_ now doesn't that make you stop and think that maybe, JUST MAYBE, Uchiha-teme HATES–no–LOATHES me, Naru-kun!?" I interrupt in an angry outburst, "I legitimately thought that Uchiha-teme would choke me to death right then and there if I hadn't upper-kicked him in the stomach so he would let go of my neck! And that slut of his was encouraging him to choke me to death! That bastard doesn't _not_ HATE ME, damn it!" I yell loudly, rising to my feet and I am on the brink of tears, but restrain them with all of my willpower.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes both widen with disbelief, "M– Mitsuki-chin… I- I didn't know… I- I'm sorry…" Naruto feebly tries to apologize to me, standing up and attempting to wrap his arms around me, in a hug.

I attempt to shove him and his hug away, but I am unable to, "N- Naru-kun… y-you are an asshole sometimes… *sniff, sniff* you know that?" I say lowly and quietly. Naruto gently strokes my hair and I break out in quiet sobs into Naruto's chest.

"I will have to have a talk with Sasuke-teme. Don't worry Mitsuki-chin. I will make sure that Sasuke-teme never lays a hand on you ever again." Naruto vows.

Sakura just looks so dumbfounded, "No way would Sasuke-kun say something like that or do something like choke Mitsuki! I refuse to believe that Sasuke-kun would do such a horrible thing!"

"Well, believe it, Sakura. Because Uchiha-teme did do those things to me. But, I'm not going to get agitated because of this. Let's go out partying tonight!" I say proudly.

* * *

Naruto's POV

That's the Mitsuki-chin I know and love! I should ask her if I can invite Rea-Chama! "Hey, Mistuki-chin… is it ok if I invite Rea-Chama and Itachi?" I ask my lovely grayish-blonde sister (if that's what you call her, she along with Kimi and Hana have lived with me, Mom and Dad since we were nine and Hana and Kimi were four) with the compellingly fiery golden eyes that gleam with enthusiasm.

Mitsuki-chin smiles sweetly, "Of course you can, Naru-kun! Tell them to invite as many people as they'd like! This is is gonna be the party of the year!" she exclaims excitedly.

"You are amazing, Mitsuki-chin!" I exclaim as I take out my phone and text Rea-Chama.

_"Rea-Chama! Mitsuki-chin is letting me invite you and Itachi to a party she's having… she said to tell you and Itachi invite as many people as you two'll like :D the party's tonight at 7:30 pm! See ya there, Rea-Chama! Text Itachi and tell him about this :)" _ I text Rea-Chama.

"Ok! I texted Rea-Chama! I hate to ask this of you, Mitsuki-chin, but do you mind if I invite Sasuke-teme?" I sheepishly ask my golden-eyed _sister._

Mitsuki-chin looks at me for a few moments then she says, "Uchiha-teme is your childhood friend… therefore, I suppose I could tolerate him… just for you and Reagan, since the two of you would probably be bummed if I didn't let you two invite him to this party. So, just for the two of you, of course you can invite him, Naru-kun!" she pauses then continues, "However, there is _one_ rule… make doubly sure that Uchiha-teme doesn't bring his whore, Karin." she finishes.

I nod, "Hai! You can bet on it that I won't let Sasuke-teme bring Karin, Mitsuki-chin." I take out my phone, yet again, then I pause, "Want me to text everyone in my phone?" I ask; Mitsuki-chin nods, I smile and continue with my phone.

_"Hey! Sasuke-teme! I'm holding a party tonight and I DEMAND that you are there! The catch is… it's an all dude party, meaning, ya girlfriend–Karin Yuuki–ain't invited. Your sorry ass better be there, or I'll come and find you and drag your ass to this party :D i'm serious, Sasuke-teme! Until tonight! The party's at 7:30 TONIGHT! BE THERE!" _I text Sasuke-teme. After the text sends, I begin to text everybody in my phone, minus my parents and Hana and Kimi and Mitsuki-chin of course. I especially text Hinata Hyuuga. Suddenly, my phone dings, signaling that someone's texted me back… it's Rea-Chama!

_"Aww~! SWEET! Wait! Are Sasu and that whore _**Karen** _gonna be there? And, ok, Itachin saw your text and and will invite his 'gang', Akatsuki to the party."_

I smirk and reply to her text, _"IKR! __'__**It's gonna be the party of the year**' according to Mitsuki-chin! And, yes, Sasuke-teme will be there, but his girlfriend isn't gonna be there. i told Sasuke-teme a lie and said that it's an all dude party, so Karin can't come! Aren't I just so evil, Rea-Chama?" _

Several minutes go by and I get another text, this time it is from Sasuke-teme.

_"Hn… fine, I'll be there without Karin. This party better be good, Dobe."_ his text says.

I smirk evilly and reply, _"Don't worry, Sasuke-teme… this party'll be so super awesome it may be even more awesome than me!" _

Mitsuki-chin peers over my shoulder, "Who ya textin, Naru-kun?" she oh-so childishly asks.

Looking at her over my shoulder, my azure blue eyes clashing with gleaming golden eyes, I say, "Rea-Chama and Sasuke-teme. Oh, by the way… I tricked Sasuke-teme into not bringing Karin."

"Ah! Really?! How'd you do that, Naru-kun!?" she asks very joyously. My guess is that she honestly wants to be friends with Sasuke-teme like Rea-Chama and I am.

"Haha! It was really easy, to tell the truth, all I had to do was tell him that the party was an all dude party. A little deception never hurt anyone." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! And Uchiha-teme **ACTUALLY**believed it?! No freaking way! He seems like he'd be sharper than that!" Mitsuki-chin exclaims as she burst out in laughter.

I chuckle, "Well… he'll be in for a pleasant surprise tonight, then, huh?"

"Sasuke-kun's coming?! May I come!?" Sakura asks.

Mitsuki-chin stops her laughing in a second of Sakura opening her mouth, "You sure you wanna come, Sakura? I'm pretty sure that Naru-kun has Bushy Brows' number… don't you, Naru-kun?" she winks at me. I get it! I'll play along.

I smirk, "Hai~! I do have Bushy Brows' number and I just asked him to come. He—"

"**NEVER MIND! **I am not going to be in the same room as Lee **EVER **again!" Sakura blurts, walking towards the door.

"Bye, Sa-Ku-Ra~!" Mitsuki-chin and I say in unison as Sakura scoffs annoyed and walks away.

Mitsuki-chin laughs and hugs me, "Thanks for going along with that, Naru-kun~! Now I'm off to the store to buy supplies for our party!" she says.

"Where is the party gonna be?" I ask.

"Well, the abandoned church we rehearse in'll probably be too small, so, let's go with the old abandoned car dealership on the outskirts of Konoha, in the old abandoned Higurashi district about thirty minutes away from Konoha U's campus." she says.

"Ok, I'll let everyone of our guests know the location of where the party will be at." I say.

"Alright! You do that, Naru-kun! I'll go get the supplies! Be back later!" Mitsuki-chin says as she grabs her wallet and dashes off. I text everyone the location of where the party will be at tonight.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Party Preparations!**

**Standard Disclaimer. I sadly, only own Mitsuki Nakashima, Hana and Kimi Minakawa, and Reagan Higurashi.**

* * *

Third Person POV

Mitsuki runs to and fro in Konoha. From store to store, buying supplies for her party that she is holding tonight.

"Why all this food and all these drinks, miss?" a store cashier in a general store asks Mitsuki.

Mitsuki smiles at the cashier before sweetly replying, "Oh, it's for a party I'm hosting tonight at 7:30 pm at the old abandoned car dealership on the outskirts of Konoha. Over by the abandoned district that the Higurashi clan controlled for a hundred years." Mitsuki says respectably to the cashier.

"Ah. I've heard news around town that the great-great-great granddaughter of the last head of the Higurashi clan is back in town. _Reagan Higurashi_ is her name if I am remembering right." the cashier says.

Mitsuki nearly chokes on her spit, "E-excuse me?! D-did you just say _Reagan Higurashi?"_ Mitsuki hysterically asks.

The cashier sweatdrops, "Hai. I did say _Reagan Higurashi_ is her name. She is childhood friends with most of the students at Konoha U. I don't even know of she knows her own lineage… or that she is related to the last head of the Higurashi clan. That'll be three-hunderd and fifty yen for all the food and drinks miss." the cashier finishes.

Mitsuki takes out the 350 yen and hands it to the cashier, "Hmm I'll have to ask Reagan about that. Have a nice day, Miss!" Mitsuki calls to the cashier as she grabs her stuff and heads out of the door. While walking down the street to the electronic store to get some speakers for her party, Mitsuki looks at her list of things she needs for her party.

"Decorations… check. Party food and drinks… a little damn pricey, but, check. Mind-blowing, music blasting speakers… I'm going to get those right now!" she says to herself as she checks off the things on her list. Upon arriving at the electronic store a certain dark blue-headed Hyuuga girl catches Mitsuki's eye, "HINATA! YOOO-WHOO!" Mitsuki bellows as she sprints into the electronic store and stops by the lovely dark blue-headed girl.

Hinata jumps upon hearing her grayish-blonde, golden-eyed friend yell her name; next thing Hinata knew, Mitsuki was right beside and is sporting a grin akin to Naruto's goofy and lovable grin. Hinata has always thought that Mitsuki and Naruto have been so close that their personalities and even perhaps habits would eventually start to rub off on each other… her theory has been proven now, though. Hinata, noticing how Mitsuki's grin reminds her of Naruto, smiles tenderly.

"You coming to the party tonight, Hinata?" Mitsuki says energetically to lovely Hinata. Hinata giggles at how Mitsuki's energy is just like Naruto's—hyperactive.

_Naruto-kun has given Mitsuki-chan some of his qualities. Hehe… my theory's been proved. _Hinata thinks as she looks at Mitsuki, "O-of course I am… Mitsuki-chan… Naruto-kun invited me." she says quietly.

Mitsuki's grin grows, "I'm glad to hear that you're coming, Hinata. Do you know what you're gonna wear… _for Naru-kun_ yet?" Mitsuki teases Hinata, winking at her.

Hinata starts to blush, "I- I was thinking on just wearing what I usually have on, Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki shakes her head, "Nope…! Hinata! You aren't going to my party looking like you always do, I'm going to get you all _sexified_ for Naru-kun! Hold on, lemme buy some mind-blowing, kickass speakers real quick." she says before disappearing as she runs through the store and finds the store's best pair of speakers and buys them. On her way out of the store, Mitsuki grabs Hinata's wrist and drags her out of the electronic store.

"W-where are you taking me, Mitsuki-chan?" Hinata asks, startled at the sudden jerking and dragging by Mitsuki.

Mitsuki smiles and looks over her shoulder at Hinata, "I'm dragging you to the old car dealership on the outskirts of town by the abandoned Higurashi District. When we get there, I'm just putting down the stuff for my party and then I am taking you out to buy you some new clothes and I'm going to sexy you up for Naru-kun tonight! I really want to see the two of you end up together, Hinata. You are the perfect one for him. Naru-kun's finally realized that Sakura isn't the one for him and has accepted that, he's moved on. Wish I could say the same for Sakura and her obsessive crush over Uchiha-teme."

"Thank you, Mitsuki-chan. But I don't want to steal Naruto-kun away from you… you two have been inseparable since we were nine… I don't want to ruin you two's relationship, I'd feel horri—" Hinata starts but Mitsuki interrupts her laughing, "Hinata! You can't be serious! I see Naru-kun as my _brother!_ The only reason we were inseparable when we were nine was because that's when I and my younger twin sisters Hana and Kimi Minakawa (you know them) stated living with him and Okāsan and Otōsan. I could never think of loving Naru-kun in the way you do, it would just feel plain wrong and dirty. I want you and Naru-kun to be happy and to get married. There's no one that I would love to see Naru-kun with but you… Hinata."

Hinata can feel her face heating up ten-fold, "O-oh. I- I always thought that you and N– Naruto-kun have been in love this whole time. I never thought that him and his family took you and Hana-chan and Kimi-chan in." she says.

Mitsuki laughs, "Well, _Believe it,_ Hinata." she exclaims, using Naruto's catchphrase. Hinata also takes a noticing to Mitsuki's use of Naruto's catchphrase.

"I believe it, Mitsuki-chan. I just never though that was a possibility of why you and Naruto-kun were inseparable." Hinata says to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki and Hinata finally arrive at the abandoned car dealership in the abandoned Higurashi district of Konoha. Mitsuki, amazingly and mysteriously, has the key to open the door to the dealership. Hinata finds this quite curious and wonders how Mitsuki got a hold of the dealership's key. Mitsuki lead Hinata inside the dealership and Hinata marvels at how empty and barren the large dealership's main room. Mitsuki smiles and puts down her bags and then dashes out, grabbing Hinata's wrist again, and locks dealership's door and runs off back into the marketplace of Konoha.

Mitsuki takes Hinata to a clothing shop and drags her inside the store. Mitsuki drags Hinata through the store and she spots a lavender mini-dress that would show off Hinata's well-developed womanly figure, she snatches the dress off the rack and drags Hinata to a changing room and shoves her into the room and closes the door as Mitsuki, herself, enters the changing room with Hinata. Mitsuki tries to strip Hinata of her usual clothes, to no avail, she pouts as Hinata refuse to strip and put on the damn sexy lavender dress, "C'mon, Hinata, you do want to look nice for Naru-kun, don't you? Then you gotta take off your damn clothes and try the damn lavender dress on!" Mitsuki exclaims, still trying to strip Hinata of her clothes.

"I- I do want to look good for Naruto-kun, but is it really necessary for me to strip?" Hinata asks warily, not wanting to take her clothes off.

Mitsuki sighs deeply, "Nah, shit, Hinata. You gotta freaking strip so I can see how well that dress fits your sexy dips and curves. Believe me, I know what Naru-kun likes… and he definitely loves to see the voluptuous figure of a girl that is as developed as yourself, Hinata." she says, giving Hinata a look that tells Hinata that she is telling the truth.

Hinata blushes as she reluctantly starts to strip of her clothes excluding her bra and panties, "F-fine, M–Mitsuki-chan. I'll do it." she says as she finishes stripping and takes the dress from Mitsuki's hands and put it on. Mitsuki is right, it fits Hinata's curvaceous figure.

_Naru-kun is gonna **love** me for buying Hinata this dress that shows off her curvaceous body… he better be luck that I know he secretly has a thing for Hinata. _Mitsuki thinks to herself and she mentally goes over the checklist as to what Naruto would be drawn to looking at with Hinata in a dress that clings to her like a second skin. _Breasts looking like they're about to spill over the top… Check and ready to be attacked. Hips being shown off… check, very noticeable and drool-educing. Ass also being shown off… check and check! Overall sexiness, on a scale to one to ten… one-fucking-hundred! Her innocent-looking eyes are sooo tempting with the way she is going to be dressed tonight, no freaking way will Naru-kun be able to resist Hinata. _Mitsuki couldn't help but think as she tells Hinata to strip again to put back on her usual outfit. Hinata does so reluctantly and quickly.

Hinata hands Mitsuki the dress and Mitsuki smirks devilishly at Hinata, "We are sooo getting this freaking dress for you, Hinata. No way in hell will Naru-kun be able to resist you in this dress." she says to Hinata with a wink. Mitsuki has been hanging out with Jiraiya and Naruto too much, their pervertedness (mainly Jiraiya's) is starting to rub off on her.

Hinata smiles and blushes and when Mitsuki buys the dress for Hinata, they walk out of the store and begin the trek back to the dealership to set up for the party.

"I hope you don't mind helping me set up for the party, Hinata. I really appreciate your help." Mitsuki says as she and Hinata are walking back to the car dealership. Hinata smiles at Mitsuki lovingly, like mother would to her children.

"I don't mind helping you set up for your party at all, Mitsuki-chan. You are helping me get Naruto-kun's attention, there's no way I could say that I won't help you set up for the party." Hinata says to Mitsuki, almost motherly.

Mitsuki must admit that she loves Hinata, the Hyuuga is just perfect for Naruto. Hinata is so motherly, loving, caring, kind, compassionate, understanding, and much more… and Mitsuki will and is going to do anything in her power to make sure that Hinata and him end up together. Mitsuki, after her long spell of silence, speaks, "Thank you, Hinata. You are an amazing friend. No wonder everyone loves you." she says confidently to the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata looks at Mitsuki, "W-what? D-don't be silly… not everyone loves me… Naruto-kun still hardly even acknowledges my existence other than when he _has_ to." Hinata says, her voice filled with sadness.

Now it is Mitsuki's turn to give Hinata this _'are you crazy or just unobservant?!' _look, "Hinata…! Are you hearing yourself?! You don't know how many times a day I hear Naru-kun breathily sigh your name aloud! To me, it is painfully obvious that he is in love with you but he is afraid that you don't love him back. I am ready for him to ask you out all damn ready!" Mitsuki exclaims to Hinata, however, upon noticing what she just said, Mistuki clasps her hand over her mouth. _Shit! I said too much! Naru-kun… please don't kill me! And Kami, don't you freaking jinx me, damn it! _Mitsuki thinks, mentally slapping herself.

Hinata's eyes widen as tears filled with the joy of knowing that her 'Naruto-kun' loves her as she loves him, "A-are you serious, Mitsuki-chan?" she asks joyously.

Mitsuki, knowing there is no taking back what she just told Hinata (when Naruto should've confessed to Hinata for himself), sighs a defeated sigh then says sweetly and full of love, "Hai. I don't joke about love, Hinata. Naru-kun is in love with you, but you can't let him know that I told you. He told me to keep it from you until he was ready to confess to you. Promise me that no matter what, you'll act the same around Naru-kun until he admits to loving you to you for himself."

Hinata nods as the tears begin to subside, "Hai. I promise, Mitsuki-chan. Now let's get to that dealership and set up for the party!" she says full of pep.

Mitsuki giggles and looks at Hinata, "Wanna play a game, Hinata?" she asks the shy Hyuuga girl.

Looking Mitsuki in the eyes, Hinata nods, "After what you just told me about Naruto-kun, of course!" she says cheerfully.

"Then let's have a friendly race. Winner has to dance with Naru-kun. Loser has to dance with Sasuke aka Uchiha-teme." Mitsuki wagers. Upon hearing that if she wins, she _has_ to dance with Naruto, Hinata zips off through the crowded streets of Konoha. Mitsuki laughs as she sees how eager Hinata is to win… _Wait… if I lose I _**HAVE**_ to dance with _**UCHIHA-TEME! **_HELL NAH! I ain't dancing with Uchiha-teme! Not even if my life depended on it! He ain't touching me! _Mitsuki remembers that if she loses, what her punishment is, she immediately sprints off to win the race.

Hinata is expertly swerving and weaving her way through the bustling streets of Konoha, avoiding many collisions with the villagers around her. She is dead-set on beating Mitsuki in this race, because she wants to dance with Naruto. Mitsuki, on the other hand, has taken to the roofs above Konoha's bustling streets, to avoid the many villagers. She is dead-set on beating Hinata so she wouldn't have to dance with Sasuke. Hinata senses Mitsuki's presence above her, so she looks up to see Mitsuki using the roofs to escape the worries of running into villagers… Hinata pouts, feeling cheated out of the chance to dance with Naruto, but then she smirks and climbs up to the roofs so now her and Mitsuki are evenly matched. Mitsuki sees Hinata on the roofs and is shocked to see that now they are evenly matched, however, Mitsuki is running out of breath… while it is clear that Hinata has enough breath to go on running forever. Mitsuki is already having to take shallow breaths just to keep herself running, surely running as if the devil is at her heels, just because she doesn't want–no–she _won't_ dance with that bastard Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone below can feel the rivalry of this competition, some of them yell out Hinata's name, telling her to win this; some of them yell Mitsuki's name, telling her that she can do it, that she can beat Hinata.

"D-do… you… hear… that… Hinata…?" Mitsuki yells to Hinata (who is on the roofs opposite of Mitsuki) through shallow breaths.

"H-hai… I- I… do… hear… that… Mitsuki-…chan…" Hinata yells back to Mitsuki as she picks up her pace, still as determined to be the one to dance with Naruto. Mistuki notices Hinata's sudden increase of speed, therefore, Mitsuki also has to speed up herself. Mitsuki can feel herself starting to push her limits, but she has to at least try, because she refuses to dance with Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata picks up her speed ten-fold, Mitsuki picks up her speed thrice-fold. Mitsuki's endurance is seriously straining thin, she knows she can't keep with Hinata anymore, but she continues to push herself. They are nearing the car dealership, Mitsuki can see it on the horizon, she has to win this! Hinata is at least a good 15 feet in front of Mitsuki. Hinata looks behind her to see Mistuki wheezing and huffing as she struggles to keep up and surpass herself. Mitsuki sees the look on Hinata's face, she smile at her, "D…on't… …worry… …a…bout… …m…e… …Hina…ta… g…go… o…on… w…win… yo…your… dan…dance w…with …N…Naru-kun…" Mitsuki rasps loud enough for Hinata to hear her.

Hinata looks at Mitsuki with genuine worry, "But… you are wheezing really badly… Mitsuki-chan… I think we should call of the game and get you to stop running…" she says worriedly to her golden-eyed friend whose eyes have darkened.

Mitsuki waves at Hinata to go, "GO! I…I'll be fine!" she yells at her white-(lavender tinted)-eyed friend as she slows down, trying to catch her breath.

Hinata still worries if Mitsuki will be alright, but she listens to Mitsuki and continues on her way to the dealership, "I'm still worried about you, Mitsuki-chan…!" she says as she finally jumps down from the roofs as they had reached the abandoned Higurashi district and she runs as fast she can.

Mitsuki smiles as she is still lagging behind Hinata… _Damn… I guess I will have to dance with Uchiha-teme tonight, Kami, why must you freaking hate me so much?! _Mitsuki thinks to herself as she drops from the roofs and follow behind Hinata. Mitsuki knows she's lost this race… she accepts the fact that she will have to dance with Sasuke, much to her utter disgust as well as dismay. Hinata arrives at the dealership and is literally jumping with joy, "I won! I won! I get to dance with Naruto-kun tonight at Mitsuki-chan's party!" she is chanting.

Mitsuki slowly walks up, give or take, wheezing extremely badly, but she is overjoyed to see Hinata happier than her and Naruto at an all ramen buffet, "G…glad to see that you are happy… Hinata. Now let's get inside as start setting up for the party." she says, walking over to the dealership's door and unlocks the door with her master key.

Hinata looks at her grayish-blonde friend with those fiery golden-eyes, still with worry, "Are you ok, Mitsuki-chan? That wheezing sounds bad…" she says, touching Mistuki's shoulder.

Mitsuki looks over her shoulder, her eyes no longer darkened as they were before–no–they are burning with new ambitions… to get this old dealership jazzed up for her party later on tonight, "I'm perfectly fine, Hinata. I'm just ready to get this place ready for the party tonight. So, c'mon, let's get a move on. It's 2:00 pm, c'mon we don't have long!" she says as she and Hinata walk into the very large room of the dealership. "My God, this is a very large room that we have to jazz up, huh, Hinata?" she says, looking over her shoulder at the Hyuuga girl… Mitsuki still breathing in semi-shallow breaths now.

Hinata smiles at Mitsuki, "Alright! Let's get to work, Mitsuki-chan." she says as she walks over to the many bags of food and drinks Mitsuki had bought. Hinata goes through the drinks and finds that most of them are sodas or punch… and the rest are alcoholic beverages. The dark blue-headed beauty looks up at her grayish-blonde haired friend, "Mitsuki-chan…? What are these drinks for?" she asks, holding up a bottle of whiskey.

The grayish-blonde headed beauty rubs the back of her head embarrassedly, "Well… what does it look it, Hinata?" she says to her white with lavender-tinted eyed friend. Hinata gives Mitsuki a serious look.

"Mitsuki-chan. Why do you have bottles of Whiskey, Beer and Brandy?" Hinata asks in a stern, motherly voice.

Mitsuki flusters, "Ok, look! We are all eligible to drink! Plus! How do you expect me to dance with Uchiha-teme. The bastard nearly choked me to death and his whore of a girlfriend was just encouraging him to kill me. That may be why I was wheezing as badly as I was earlier. Anyways, let's get with the setting up!" she says as she snatches her bottles of whiskey, beer and brandy from Hinata's hands. Mitsuki places the alcoholic beverages on a table and then pulls up another table and put the whiskey, beer and brandy on the second table and then moves to table, gently to the left of the big table where the food and non-alcoholic drinks with be placed upon.

Hinata returns to digging through the bags of stuff Mitsuki bought, she pulls out two tablecloths with Pikachus on them, "Aw! These are too cute, Mitsuki-chan! Everyone's gotta love Pikachu!" she says, looking past the Pikachu-covered tablecloths at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki looks at Hinata and smiles that goofy-Naruto Uzumaki-like grin again, "Thanks, Hinata! I thought that everyone would like Pikachu." she says as she signals for Hinata to give her the tablecloths to which Hinata smiles and hands the tablecloths to her, "This party is gonna kick ass!" Mitsuki claims proudly.

Hinata can't help but smile and laugh at her friend's enthusiasm, "I have no doubts that it won't be, Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki smiles and covers the tables with the Pikachu-covered tablecloths, "Aah~! They look so sexy! Pikachu is everyone favorite mouse-pokemon." she says, going over to one of her bags and picking up some decorations… oh the decorating has only just begun.

* * *

Mitsuki and Hinata vigorously work on getting the abandoned car dealership ready for the party later on tonight. After three and a half hours of hard work and labor, the large (formerly) abandoned dealership looks like a party haven. Mitsuki wipes her forehead, wiping away the sweat that has collected on her forehead.

"Phew~! That took us nearly four freaking hours of labor… but, the dealership's done and ready for all the many people that'll be at my party tonight! Thanks for the help, Hinata, without you, I would've never gotten this finished in time for the party." Mitsuki says to her dark blue-headed friend.

Hinata smiles, "It's my pleasure, Mitsuki-chan. I mean, you are helping me get Naruto-kun's attention so this is a token of my appreciation." she says to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki grins like Naruto again, "Aww! Hinata, you didn't have to do this~! Seeing you and Naru-kun happy and together is all I need!" she says to the Hyuuga girl genuinely truthful.

Said Hyuuga girl smiles at the Nakashima girl, "Really Mitsuki-chan? Well, I did it anyways. You're always so sweet to everyone."

"Nah! Not all the time, Hinata." Mitsuki corrects.

"All the time to me, Mitsuki-chan!" Hinata retorts.

"Meh… let's go. We still gotta get you all sexified! Away we go, Hinata!" Mitsuki says, grabbing Hinata's hand and drags the Hyuuga girl with her, yet again.

_Here we go again… I'm going to have to that dress on again, aren't I? _Hinata thinks as Mitsuki drags her away.

* * *

**********Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: The Party**

******Standard Disclaimer. I sadly, only own Mitsuki Nakashima, Hana and Kimi Minakawa, and Reagan Higurashi.**

* * *

Naruto's POV

The party Mitsuki-chin is having is gonna begin soon! I can't wait! Rea-Chama, Sasuke-teme and I together, with no boyfriend (for Rea-Chama) or girlfriends (for Sasuke-teme and I) and we can finally catch up the way it should've gone today: happy and friendly. Not the way it did happen which was: bitterly and like a battlefield. I mean, the three of us are finally back together in Konoha, going to the same school again… and Sasuke-teme has to screw it all up by bringing home a slut that clings to his arm as Rea-Chama and Mitsuki-chin put it, "like a damned leech, sucking the life outta you". Tonight will give us the chance to rekindle the friendship Sasuke-teme almost so willingly broke today. That broke my heart as much as it did Rea-Chama's… we've always wanted the best for Sasuke-teme and he brings home a girlfriend that is possibly the worst slut I have ever seen in my life… and now Rea-Chama and I have to think of something to break Karin and Sasuke-teme up. But the party is tonight and Hinata-chan is going to be there… I love her.

* * *

Reagan's POV

Haha… we have to reschedule the night that Itachin and I sleep with Deida-chan and Petal-chan. HA! Serves Deida-chan right for being so excited! Thank you Mitsuki-chan! Thanks to you and your party, I get to hang out with Itachin all night!

"You seem anxious, Kitten. Why is that?" Petal-chan asks.

I turn to Petal-chan, "I get to see people I haven't seen in fourteen years! Of course I'm anxious, Petal-chan!" I exclaim.

"Ah. I see, Kitten."

"Hehe… yep!"

"And just who do you intend on hanging around with the entire party, Reagan?" I hear Itachin ask, appearing behind me and he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close–very close–to him… I mean like so close I can smell his cologne.

I squeak as he pulls me _that_ close to him, "Eh! I dunno who I'll hang around tonight, Itachin; will you keep sneaking up behind me all night?" I answer, teasing Itachin.

Itachin chuckles, "Keep giving me entertaining reactions to me sneaking up on you and I will continue doing so, Reagan." he says in a husky voice. The huskiness of his voice sends and excited shiver down my back.

"Meh… quit sneaking up on me and I'll stop giving you reactions that you deem _satisfying,_ Itachin." I say in a smartass tone; looking over my shoulder, to look at Itachin's face in reaction to my smartass comment. Man, oh man, could Itachin glare me (and any other poor person that happens to catch him on a bad day or people that piss him off) down. However, being one to never go down without a fight, I throw Itachin his glare right back at him.

It feels like a lifetime goes by before Petal-chan interrupts our glare-off, "Hey! Itachi! Leave Kitten alone… she still has to get ready for that party we're going to." he says sternly and seriously.

"Fine." Itachin growls as if he doesn't want to let go of my waist.

"I can wear some of Itachin's clothes, Petal-chan." I say, honestly, not wanting Itachin to let go of my waist just as much as he doesn't want to let go.

Petal-chan narrows his eyes at me and Itachin, "Ok. But, don't let me hear any _'**weird** noises'_ coming from _your_ room… got it, Itachi?" he says seriously, putting air-quotes around "weird nosies"; I understand what he means and I begin to blush, looking up at Itachin.

Itachin chuckles and his possessive grip on my waist tightens, "I'm not so sure if I can keep that promise, Sasori…" he says suggestively.

My blush intensifies and I lightly hit Itachin's chest, "I-Itachin! Don't say it like that! Don't worry, Petal-chan, there won't be any weird noises coming from Itachin's room." I say.

Petal-chan smirks at Itachin, "Whatever you say, Kitten. Whatever you say… Itachi, at least wait until after the party."

"Sasori, you always make me seem like I am a pervert like you… Reagan's my childhood friend for crying out loud… I won't take her and make her mine… _yet_." Itachin says.

I look up at Itachin, "Perv… but, you know all you have to do is ask me and you can get whatever you want, just _you, Itachin__._" I say, winking suggestively up at Itachin. Itachin looks down at me and smirks that famous Uchiha smirk. Tch… this boy regardless him being an Uchiha, knows how to make me want his ass right then and there! Nobody can understand how hard it is for me to _not_ drag Itachin by his shirt into his room, close and lock the door and have him take my virginity!

* * *

At the party—7:29 pm  
Naruto's POV:

I have Sasuke-teme in my car with me, him still thinking that the party is an all guy party. I snicker and Sasuke-teme looks at me intensely, glaring at me.

"What are you snickering for, Dobe?" he asks harshly.

I find a parking spot and park in the spot in the parking lot of the old formerly-abandoned dealership and look at Sasuke-teme, "Absolutely not a damn thing, Sasuke-teme. I just think that you'll enjoy this party… very much." I say.

"Hn." is all Sasuke-teme says as we get out of my car. I lock my car as soon as I've close my car door, upon me getting out–of course. The two of us (Sasuke-teme and I) walk up to the door of the dealership and I hear through the door, _Animal I have Become _by Three Days Grace playing… oh Mitsuki-chin. I push open the door and I look around the room and spot Rea-Chama over at a table (near the back of the room) and she is surrounded by Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, some spiky orange-haired boy with brown eyes, Nagato and Konan; they are all laughing for some odd reason. Rea-Chama and Itachi seem to be _awful _close tonight… OMG! Is Itachi caressing Rea-Chama's cheek? I'm happy for her, no doubt, Itachi is finally making his feeling for Rea-Chama apparent! Good for the two of them! I can't help but chuckle a bit, then I look over at Sasuke-teme to find him wide-eyed, jaws clenched, fists balled up… seething with anger at the sight of Itachi caressing Rea-Chama's cheek.

"Yahiko… that is hil-fucking-arious! Itachin, you never told me that your leader was _this _funny! I love him already! And I just met him a few minutes ago!" I hear Rea-Chama say between laughs.

I drag Sasuke-teme with me as I trek through the dancing friends that are dancing on the 'dancefloor' to get to Rea-Chama. While on our trek to Rea-Chama, Sasuke-teme and I run into Mitsuki-chin and … who the heck is Mitsuki-chin with?! Holy shit! Is she Hinata-chan? WOW! Just, **WOW! **She looks amazing!**  
**

"Hi… hic… N- Naru-kun!" Mitsuki-chin pauses, looks at Sasuke-teme, then continues, "H…hic…hello… Uchiha-teme." she finishes almost sweetly. Something seems a bit… off about Mitsuki-chin.

"N-N-Naruto-kun. C-can y-you s-spare m-me a d-dance? Would y-you c-care to dance with… me…?" Hinata-chan sputters.

Mitsuki-chin fiddles with a lock of her hair, "H-hey… umm… U-Uchiha-teme… care to dance with me…?" Mitsuki-chin says hesitantly and I am starting to notice her slurring… she is probably drunk.

"No." Sasuke-teme growls.

"Please, Sasuke." Mitsuki-chin pleas, she is so noticeably drunk.

"Mitsuki-chin, are you drunk?" I ask.

"Hic… nah, shit, Naru-kun… hic… how the hell'd you'd… hic… expect me to ask… hic… Uchiha-teme to… hic… dance with me?…hic…" she says, so obviously drunk now.

Sasuke-teme snickers arrogantly, "As if I'd want to dance with you, Whore." he says triumphantly.

I pop Sasuke-teme in the chest as hard as I can, "Hey! Sasuke-teme! Shut the hell up! Mitsuki-chin is my sister in a sense; therefore, I refuse to even consider tolerating you calling Mitsuki-chin a whore! Mitsuki-chin, Hinata-chan… we'll give the two of you your dances later tonight, right now… we have some _things _to do." I say sweetly to my dear, sweet, beloved **DRUNK **'sister-in-a-sense' Mitsuki-chin and Hinata-chan.

"O-ok, Naruto-kun." Hinata-chan says to me as she and Mitsuki-chin disappear into the crowd of dancing crowd.

"Dobe. I thought you said that is was going to be an all guy's party." Sasuke-teme snarls at me.

I do not even look at Sasuke-teme, I keep looking at Rea-Chama, "Well, I lied. This is a party Mitsuki-chin put together. Get over it and enjoy the damn party. Sasuke-teme… don't you think that we are all a bit too old to be acting like kids? We are twenty years old, not ten years old. So quit it, so what, she made you mad when she first met you, time to grow up and get over it. Plus, I know you what to impress Rea-Chama with you being mature and all."

Sasuke-teme glares at the back of my head, I can tell this, "Hn. You're wrong, Dobe. I'd never try and impress Reagan. She hurt my girlfriend." he says in a weak attempt to hide his love for Rea-Chama… but I have always seen through his act when we were younger. Always have, and always will.

"Hmph. Yeah right like I believe your pathetic attempt to hide your love of Rea-Chama, Sasuke-teme. Just admit that you hate Karin, you have never even liked the annoying slut. You've alway had your eyes set on Rea-Chama… and you proved that by showing your dislike of seeing Rea-Chama's cheek being caressed by Itachi. You do know that Rea-Chama has loved Itachi and has shown that she loves him as more than just a mere childhood friend like she loves us, right?" I say.

Sasuke-teme growls, "Shut up, Dobe. I know she will never love me the way she loves Itachi. And you're right, I have never even liked Karin. She is an annoying fangirl who is obsessed with me. I hate her, but I was using her to possibly get Reagan jealous and admit that she loves me and only me. But I swear, Dobe, you tell her any of this… that Karin being my girlfriend is nothing more than a ploy to get her jealous, I will hunt you down and kill you, understand?" he says hissing actually.

"Hai, hai. I get it, Sasuke-teme. I won't tell Rea-Chama anything of what you just told me. Though, knowing me, Kami knows that I will forget what you just told me."

Sasuke-teme and I finally reach Rea-Chama and she is surely having a blast with Itachi and his friends. Rea-Chama is sitting in Itachi's lap, holding a cup of whiskey, "Aye! This is for the man I'm gonna getting married to, who is the one and only Itachin! The one who's going to be fucking me senseless after this party!" she claims, looking over her shoulder at Itachi, who is smirking.

Sasuke-teme is about to have a come-apart, "Dobe! What in the fuck is Itachi doing here and let alone with Reagan?!" he demands.

I sweat-drop, "Sasuke-teme, I told Rea-Chama to invite as many people as she wanted too. Mitsuki-chin also told me that I could invite Itachi; she told me to tell them that they could invite as many people as they wanted to." I explain.

Sasuke-teme growls, "Why the hell'd you do that, Dobe?! You trying to doom the chance that Reagan and I could be together?"

This is quite amusing, Sasuke-teme is acting completely unSasuke-teme like just because Rea-Chama is sitting in Itachi's lap saying that Itachi is her fiancé and that he is going to be fucking her senseless after this party. This is funny. Just then Suigetsu and Juugo walk up to Rea-Chama and Itachi's gang. Suigetsu looks at Rea-Chama sitting in Itachi's lap, apparently she doesn't notice him yet and has her cup of whiskey up above her and Itachi's head; Suigetsu grabs Rea-Chama's whiskey and she angrily whips her head around to look at the perp who stole her whiskey.

* * *

Third person POV:

Reagan whips her head around to see who stole her cup of whiskey, to her surprise, it was Suigetsu Hōzuki who stole her whiskey and who is with his roommate, Juugo. Reagan unknowingly squirms in Itachi's lap, emitting a groan from her supposed 'fiancé'.

"Getsu! I want my damn whiskey back!" she says as she looks over her and Itachi's shoulders. She turns around in Itachi's lap, reaching over Itachi's shoulder, trying to get her whiskey back.

Yahiko snickers, "So, Itachi. Do you enjoy your fiancée squirming around in your lap?"

Itachi hisses at Yahiko, "I choose not to answer that question, Yahiko."

Yahiko and the rest of the Akatsuki all laugh. Kisame teases Itachi, "Haha! So are you going to fuck her senseless after the party?"

Hidan's head perks up, "Yeah! When in the fuck are you going to fuck that smoking hot bitch senseless, Itachi?! If you aren't, I sure as hell will!" he exclaims.

Itachi glares at Hidan, "That's none of your business when I do that to her, Hidan. Kisame, quit initiating Hidan and his damn foul mouth." he says calmly.

Reagan is completely oblivious to Itachi and his gang's conversation, as she is still trying to get her whiskey back from Suigetsu, "Damn it! Getsu! I'm serious! Gimme back my damn whiskey!" she exclaims.

Suigetsu smirks, "I don't think so, R. If you want your whiskey so much, get up outta Itachi's lap and come get it." he says.

Sasuke and Naruto are standing off to the side and are watching this all go down. Sasuke is about to explode in anger, while Naruto is about to laugh himself to death. Meanwhile, Reagan gets up out of Itachi's lap and is about to tackle Suigetsu when Sasuke gets between Reagan and Suigetsu. Reagan runs smacks into Sasuke's chest with a thump. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Naruto all look at Sasuke and Reagan.

"Looks like my little brother has finally shown himself without the slut hanging on his arm. Congratulations, little brother." Itachi says after a moment of silence.

Naruto smiles and walks over to his two childhood friends, "Guess who I brought, Rea-Chama? I see you've been having too much fun back here at this table." he says. Reagan looks up at Sasuke, "Nice to see you without that leech, Sasu. Now we can have some real fun!" she exclaims.

Naruto laughs, "Sasuke-teme, let Rea-Chama go." he says from near the table with the sodas and punch and snacks about twenty feet from the table of which Reagan and the lot of her newly met friends are.

"Hn." Sasuke says as he let's Reagan go.

Reagan sprints towards Naruto and glomps him, "NARU-CHIN!" she yells as she glomps her blonde childhood friend for the second time that day.

"REA-CHAMA!" Naruto exclaims as he hugs Reagan back.

Jealousy boils in Sasuke's blood as he watches Reagan glomp Naruto. Itachi chuckles, "Getting jealous of Naruto is a bit abnormal for you, little brother." he says, not taking his eyes off of Naruto and Reagan.

"Shut up, Itachi. Why would I be jealous of that Dobe. I'm an Uchiha, I never get jealous." Sasuke says lowly.

Itachi scoffs, "You do know that being an Uchiha isn't an excuse to pretend not to be jealous, Sasuke. It's only natural to be jealous of Reagan and Naruto's relationship. Though, I am not jealous of her and Naruto's relationship due to the fact that she is now, according to her, my fiancée." he says with a smirk across his face as he watches his fiancée.

While in the midst of the hug between her and Naruto, Reagan wraps her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto wraps his arms around her waist to make sure she doesn't fall. Reagan rubs her cheek against Naruto's cheek, "Oi~! Naru-chin, I missed you~!" she exclaims as she continuously rubs her cheek against Naruto's.

Naruto smiles, "It's only been a couple of hours, Rea-Chama." he says to the dirty-blonde childhood friend whose legs are wrapped around his waist.

At this, Suigetsu laughs and walks up to Naruto and Reagan, "I see you love yourself some Naruto Uzumaki, don't'cha R?" he says through a snicker as he stands near Naruto.

Reagan looks at Suigetsu, "Hai, hai! Hell yeah I do, Getsu! Love Naru-chin so much! But I could never steal him away from the lovely and sexy Hinata-chan! I love Hinata-chan too much to steal her man!" she exclaims as she kisses her hyperactive blonde childhood friend's cheek.

Suigetsu laughs, "R, babe, I don't think he is Hinata's man."

"Hmm?! Naru-chin?! You aren't?! Why the hell aren't you Hinata-chan's man yet?! Damn! The two of you need to get married al-damn-ready! Ya hear me?!" Reagan exclaims to Naruto, unwrapping her legs from around Naruto's waist.

Naruto blushes at Reagan saying that he and Hinata should get married already, "Rea-Chama… are you sure you'd be alright with Hinata-chan and I getting married?" he asks his dirty-blonde childhood friend.

Said childhood friend looks Naruto in his beautifully captivating blue eyes with her own blue eyes (which are a light almost gray-tinted blue), "I'm damn sure I'd more than enjoy the two of you getting married! Hey~! Sasu! You and Saku-chin should get hitched, too! Y'all'd make another perfect couple!" Reagan says then yells to Sasuke.

Sasuke growls at Reagan's choice of who he'd look perfect with marrying. Itachi snickers, "You heard her, little brother of mine. Sakura Haruno is the girl Reagan is going to make sure you marry."

"Shut the fuck up, Itachi. Just because she said Sakura and I will get married, doesn't mean I will marry the fangirl." Sasuke hisses at his older brother.

Reagan walks over to Itachi and sits in his lap again, "Damn~ Itachin, you hot? Because I feel like I'm burning up!" she says as she takes off her shirt (that is actually Itachi's) to revel her turquoise bra and her D-sized breasts. Everybody around the table, their jaws drop, eyes bulge out of their sockets and they have nosebleeds. Minus Konan, Itachi and Sasuke. Konan's mortified and tries to cover Yahiko's and Nagato's eyes, to no success. Itachi puts his shirt back on over her.

Naruto holds his nose, "Damn! Rea-Chama when the hell'd those get that freaking big?!" he hysterically asks. Sasuke mentally asking the same question.

"Eh? You mean my breasts? Hehe… believe it or not I'm not entirely sure when they got this big, they just have." Reagan says, rubbing the back of her head, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"Ugh! Are you sure we can't have them sleep with us tonight, Sasori, my man?!" Deidara yells angrily at Sasori. Sasori just shrugs off Deidara's question.

_And I get to take her home so I can do whatever I want to my vixen of a fiancée. Heh… serves you right, Deidara. Only I get to have Reagan's innocence._ Itachi thinks to himself as he can just picture the night he and Reagan are going to have after this party.

"Hey~! Itachin~ you wanna go dance for awhile?" Reagan asks sexily and innocently.

Sasuke stands up, "I'll dance with you, Reagan." he says semi-demandingly.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, he is about to say something, but Reagan says (before Naruto can say what he was going to say), "Aye~! Alright then, Sasu. Let's go!" she jumps up out of Itachi's lap and walks to Sasuke and grabs his hand and they walk over and into the crowd of dancing people. Ironically, Mitsuki's iPod decides to play a slow song as soon as Reagan and Sasuke start dancing.

Reagan pouts, "Damn it! Are you freaking serious?!" she says as she gets close to Sasuke for the song.

"Hn. There's nothing that can be done… unless you find the bitch and tell her to change the damn song." Sasuke says, pulling Reagan close to his chest.

Reagan looks up at Sasuke with fiery eyes, "Excuse me?! Watch what you call people, Sasu. Especially watch what you call girls. We're not afraid to chew your ass up and spit you out. Mitsuki-chan's not a bitch." she growls at Sasuke harshly.

Sasuke is surprised that Reagan just said that to him, "Hn. Whatever…" he says meekly.

A few minutes later than song is about halfway done, Reagan looks up at Sasuke, "Say… Sasu… why don't you like Saku-chin? She really does like you, and I like that the two of you would make another perfect match. Why won't you give her a chance?" she asks.

"Hn. I've never really ever had a liking of her. I've always had my eye on another girl that I've been close to for a very long time." Sasuke calmly explains.

Reagan sighs an exasperated sigh, "Look, Sasu. I know that the girl you're talking about is flattered that you have been after her for such a long time, but she's been after someone else for awhile herself. She is ready to make her move on the guy she likes… she does not wanna mess up the friendship she has with you. She hopes you don't hate her, but she knows that Sakura Haruno is the girl for you; she also knows that Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga are also a perfect pairing. Please don't hate her, Sasu. Please don't… it'll break her heart if you say that you hate her." Reagan says, burying her head into Sasuke's chest to muffle her sniffles.

Sasuke strokes Reagan's hair, "It's ok, Reagan. I don't hate her, I'll always love her. She's my childhood friend, I'm emotionless, not heartless." he says and assures Reagan.

Reagan smirks to herself, "Then, if you love her, get rid of Karen to prove you still cherish her childhood friendship." she says, testing Sasuke's love for her, as his childhood friend.

"Hn. Fine. To be honest, I never even liked Karin." Sasuke agrees.

Reagan rejoices, "Oi~! Sasu! You do still love me!" she says as she pulls Sasuke's face down and kisses his cheek.

"Hn." Sasuke says as he and Reagan continue dancing to the slow song.

"Sasu. Why'd you start going out with Karen if you never even liked her?" Reagan asks.

Sasuke shifts, "Hn." he says uncomfortably.

Reagan looks up at Sasuke, "Sasu. Answer my question." she demands sternly.

Sasuke takes a deep breath, "Hn… I did it to make you jealous and to make you admit your love for me and me alone." he says in a low voice.

"Sasu…? Why would you want me to admit that? You know that I love Itachin. I do love you, but as a childhood friend. Though, I know _someone_ who loves you as more than a childhood friend." Reagan says slyly towards the last part of her statement.

Sasuke smirks, "Hn. I know. I love you, too, Reagan." Finally the slow dance ends and the rock/J-Pop music comes back on. Reagan sighs, seemingly relieved somewhat. She and Sasuke start dancing like all the others are. Sasuke notices that Reagan has some moves and wonders where in the heck she had learned moves like she is doing. But, he soon concludes to himself that he shouldn't be caring where his vixen of a childhood friend had learned any kind of moves. After all, she just said that she loves him as nothing more than a childhood friend. After about ten to twenty minutes later, Reagan is tired of dancing and is ready to get back to her fiancé: Itachi Uchiha. She starts to maneuver her way out of the dancing crowd. Sasuke notices her moving away from him and decides it best to stop dancing as well… due to the fact that he should have been keeping an eye on the knucklehead, blonde hyperactive college student that he and Reagan consider their childhood friend—Naruto Uzumaki.

Reagan finally reaches Itachi and sits back down in his lap, "Miss me, Itachin?" she asks childishly yet seductively as she (sitting sideways on his lap) wraps her arms around Itachi's neck and crosses her legs.

Itachi smirks devilishly, "More than you could ever know, Reagan." he says as he wraps one arm around his fiancée's waist and places his other hand on her thigh.

"_Oh~ _Itachin~ you better not be trying to get some here in public… you know I'm not _that_ daring. Plus, I will and can give you _ALL _the _ATTENTION _you need… AFTER Mitsuki-chan's party!" Reagan says winking at her fiancé.

Itachi slowly moves his hand placed on Reagan's thigh up a millimeter, sending a shiver down his fiancée's spine, "You better hold true to your words, _Re-ag-an._ Because with they way you're teasing me, I am going to be needing you _attention _for the rest of the night." he says sensually and huskily.

Reagan shivers again in excitement, "_Oh my, _Itachin is being dirty! I can assure you, if you're going to be having me all night, I'd better not be able to talk very well tomorrow! Got it, make me scream your name so loud that the heavens can hear me!" she says as seductively as she possibly can without losing her self-control.

"Heh. _Someone _having trouble containing her desire for me?" Itachi says and being a sexy smartass, smirks his family's famous Uchiha smirk. Reagan bites her lower lip and curses under her breath as she still continues to try and contain herself from pouncing on Itachi.

Reagan's breathing changes slightly, Itachi is the only one to notice this, however, "Why in the hell do you have to be so damn irresistible, Itachin? You and you're damn famous 'Uchiha smirk' working it's charms…! I want you so much already, so quit it with the smirk before I lose the control I have currently on my lustful desires for you…" she mumbles so that only Itachi and herself can hear.

Itachi pulls his fiancée into a hug, he smirks and whispers into her ear sweetly, lovingly and laced in lust, "I'm as irresistible as your mind depicts me as, _Re-ag-an. _However, believe me, you are just as irresistible to me as I am to you… I assure you."

Reagan hugs her fiancé is still bitting her bottom lip as she is trying not to do anything in the middle of Mitsuki's party and let alone, in front of Itachi's gang, "I-Itachin… why in the hell are you my weakness!? I-I mean, you are my childhood friend, as well as my childhood crush and my first love, now I've claimed we're getting married…"

Itachi caresses Reagan's cheek lovingly, "I'm not entirely sure, Reagan. Probably because you've loved me since we were kids."

Reagan smiles, "Hehe… yeah, that's probably it, Itachin!" she says as she kisses her fiancé deeply and passionately.

Yahiko smiles, "Ha! Well, I think those two are a match made in heaven. I must admit, I wouldn't mind having Reagan being married to Itachi. She is really interesting."

"Aww, damn it. I wanted to be the one to fuck her brains out, Itachi, you are one lucky son of a bitch! Damn it! Why in the fucking hell won't she throw at herself in my lap and say 'Hidan… fuck me hard…' all fucking embarrassedly and cutely? Shit! I'd fuck her hard right here in front of every damn one of ya! If she fucking begged me to! Oh, hell yeah! That'd be the damn best thing to ever fucking happen to me!" Hidan says full of his signature vulgarity.

Itachi is taken aback a bit that his fiancée is kissing him as passionately as she is, Reagan licks his lips asking for him to open his mouth. Itachi obliges and opens his mouth and her tongue slowly and shyly snakes its way into a tongue war with his. Itachi expertly puts up a fight, not wanting Reagan to think that she can win so easily. Reagan is unmoving in her determination to beat Itachi in their tongue war and she shifts herself in his lap which causes him to groan, which in turn, makes her giggle. Itachi, upon recovering from her shifting in his lap, moves his hand across her thigh trying to make her lower her guard.

"EY! Naru-kun! Who'sh Reagan locking lipsh with so passionately? …hic… he'sh cute! So~! Naru-kun! WHOSH ISH ITH?!" Mitsuki calls as she shows up, wrapping her arm around Naruto's neck, looking at Reagan and Itachi.

Naruto looks at Mitsuki, _She's gotten more drunk, _he thinks before saying, "The guy Rea-Chama is kissing is Sasuke-teme's older brother, Itachi. Leave him alone, Mitsuki-chin, he's Rea-Chama's fiancé. You saw what she did to Karin just for getting in her way with Sasuke-teme, I wouldn't test her with Itachi, oh good Kami, she'd put you six feet under with her punch." he cautions his drunken sister-in-a-sense.

Mitsuki pouts, "Oh! So that is Itachi? Don't worry, Naru-kun, I'd never even think to steal Reagan's man away from her. Hey… hic… when in the hell are you and Uchiha-teme gonna give me and Hinata those dances you promised?" she asks.

Naruto nearly smacks himself, "Holy crap! I wasn't expecting to spend this much time with Rea-Chama! What time is it?"

"Nine thirty pm." Sasuke says.

Naruto springs up out of his seat and grabs Sasuke's wrist, "Come one, Sasuke-teme! You have to dance with Mitsuki-chin! And I have to dance with Hinata-chan." he exclaims.

Sasuke looks back at his brother kissing the only girl he has ever desired to make happy, "Hn. Fine." he said simply.

Mitsuki looks at Sasuke, "You alright, Uchiha-teme?" she asks worried about him.

"Hn. Why would you care?" he says almost sadly.

Mitsuki takes his wrist from Naruto's grasp and makes him look at her, "Because… I just do. It's my nature, Sasuke. Something is wrong, you are looking at your brother and Reagan weirdly. You love her, don't you? But she rejected you and you told her that you wouldn't let any of this get in the way of your long lasting friendship, didn't you?" she asks as if she had been there right beside Sasuke when he and Reagan had their confessions on the dancefloor.

His eyes got wide as he looks into Mitsuki's golden eyes, _What Karin said about her golden eyes being god-awful… it's not true, they're beautiful and they make me feel like I can tell her anything and she would try her best to help me, _"How in the hell did you know that's what happened between me and Reagan?" he asks curiously, staring deeply into Mitsuki's golden eyes.

"The only reason I know is because it's happened to me before, Sasuke." she says as she begins using Sasuke's name instead of calling him 'Uchiha-teme'.

Sasuke looks at her for a moment, "Let's get this dance over and done with, Mitsuki." he says almost embarrassedly.

Mitsuki, Sasuke and Naruto all walk away leaving a bustling Akatsuki gang at a table and a Itachi and Reagan passionately kissing. Reagan pulls away from the kiss and a thin strand of saliva connects her and Itachi's lips before it breaks. Reagan breaths heavily as she catches her breath before she speaks, "Damn, Itachin! You know just how to get me all hot and bothered! You teme! You could've at least waited until we were back at your dorm." she says trying to seem annoyed but everyone can tell she is slowly losing the battle with her lust for Itachi.

Itachi snickers, "I'm glad I make you feel all hot and bothered, Reagan. It just means that it's going to be easier for me to get inside and less painful for you, Miss Virgin." he whispers into Reagan's ear.

Reagan's control shatters, she grabs Itachi's shirt by his collar, "Damn it! Itachin, get your shit ready, we are leaving! And I swear to you Kami, if you don't make me scream so loud that my ancestors can hear me, I will torture you so fucking much you'll be begging me to let you fuck me and my soaking wet pussy!" she hisses lustfully into Itachi's ear. She is one hundred percent serious.

"Oh, I intend to make you scream my name that loud, Reagan. But, I have a catch…" Itachi says into Reagan's ear. "And what is the catch, Itachin?" Reagan asked. "… the catch is that you have to agree to become my wife… tonight, before I make you scream." he finishes his offer with a cocky yet sexy smile.

Reagan's face lights up with happiness, but still overtaken by lust, "Oh~ Itachin~! Of course I will~!" she says as she hugs her very soon-to-be husband.

* * *

**********Please R&R. I'd like to know how all you the readers like my story… since this is my first fanfic on this site.**


End file.
